Twisted Love
by Gemma Cane
Summary: All Sky and Bloom ever wanted was to settle down and have a family together, but right from the birth of their first child, this seems an almost impossible task. With jealousies and dark secrets resurrected from the past, and with a new, inescapable danger hanging over Bloom, could their entire family be about to come crumbling down?
1. Sirens

**A/N: Hey guys,  
Okay, so I know this story has been on hold for some time now, and I never planned for it to be, but it needed a lot of editing. So after taking the great advice of ****Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel (who, by the way, is an awesome writer and you should definitely check out her stories), I have changed quite a lot, made the details more realistic, added new parts, cut out old parts e.c.t e.c.t, but the story line is still pretty much the same. So, here is Twisted Love, up and running again. I'd love to see what you guys think of the changes, so please review (any constructive criticism is welcome) :)  
Gemma Cane ****x**

Bloom walked up the long aisle between shelves stacked full of cans and tins of various food. Tinned tomatoes, tinned pears, _tinned pineapples._ Bingo. She placed one in her basket and turned to go. But she stopped, shrugging her shoulders and grabbing another tin. She was running low after all. Everybody craved something or other during pregnancy, and for her it had been pineapple chunks. She continued to the top of the shop and started to make her way along the length of it. Down the chilled aisle, she spotted Sky picking up a pint of milk. He saw her too, and went to meet her. He was frowning in concern, and Bloom rolled her eyes at him. Here we go...

Sky reached her and instantly reached for the shopping basket. "Here, let me take it."

"Sky, I'm pregnant, not weak." Bloom argued, holding the basket away from him. "I get that you care, but I'm perfectly capable to carry some groceries around a shop."

Sky raised his eyebrows at her. "I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Carrying things around won't harm either of us."

"Sure?"

Bloom nodded. "Sure."

"No harm in being careful now, is there?" Sky pointed out, as they walked down towards the checkouts.

"Yeah, but being careful is one thing,_ too_ careful is something else." She smiled. "You need to stop worrying, Sky. What will you be like when the baby's on the outside?"

"Sorry." Sky was being very defensive. "It's just that it's not long now, and I want everything to be okay."

"I know. 34 weeks done and only 6 more to go." Bloom summarised as they arrived at the front of the queue.

The shop assistant scanned their items and moodily asked them for the money, giving the well timed speech asking if they wanted mobile top ups, vouchers for anything ect ect. Sky shook his head, politely declining the offers, and then they left and headed for the car in the car park.

"Someone clearly hates their job." Sky muttered. "Why is it that no one knows how to smile at people these days?"

"It's called being a teenager." Bloom laughed. "God, you're making yourself sound so old!"

"I am old. And being married to you doesn't help! No wonder my hair is going grey!" He winked cheekily at her.

Bloom raised an eyebrow at him. "You won't be married much longer if you say any more things like-"

She stopped suddenly, hunching over. Sky, who was now a couple of paces ahead of her, realised no one was following him anymore and turned around. He ran back to Bloom and dropped the shopping to the floor.

"Bloom? What's wrong?"

"The baby...something's happening." She gasped.

"No, no...it- it's too soon." Sky argued. "Just relax, okay? Keep breathing. I-I'm sure it'll pass."

He held onto her, supporting her. Slowly, Bloom straightened up, her face contorted in pain.

"Should I ring for help? Drive you to the hospital?" Sky rushed.

Bloom shook her head. "No...no. I think it's passing."

"But you cant be sure honey." Sky worried.

"I think I can be. Yes, it's definitely passing. I'm okay Sky. Remember when this happened before? A few weeks ago?"

He nodded.

"We rang Susan, and she said that it was fine. Nothing to worry about. A false alarm. This time was no different. The pains felt exactly the same as before. They were strange. They weren't constant, and they passed...eventually."

"But-"

"Susan's a midwife, Sky. She has been for many years. I think she'd know what she's talking about. Don't you?" Bloom tried. When Sky still seemed unconvinced, she said, "This kind of thing is normal in pregnancy. It happens to lots of people. So let's just calm down, and go home, alright?"

Reluctantly, Sky nodded, picked up the bag and carried on back to the car, keeping a watchful eye on Bloom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pulling into the parking lot of their apartment building in Magix, Sky climbed out of the car and collected the shopping from the boot. Bloom followed him, and they approached the door. After tapping in the code, the pair stepped into the air conditioned lobby and made their way to the elevator. Sky called the lift, shifting the overflowing bag from hand to hand as the plastic cut into his fingers.

"Jeez, the lift sure does take its time, doesn't it?" He breathed, lowering the bag to the floor. "You'll have finished your pregnancy by the time it gets here!"

No reply.

"Bloom?" Sky asked.

Turning around, he saw Bloom, sweat pouring from her face, doubled over in front of the elevator. She was taking deep breaths and clutching her stomach. Sky ran to Bloom, ignoring the cans and tins that rolled from the shopping bag he kicked over on his way.

"Are you okay?" He cried.

"I...I don't know..."

Sky helped her across to one of two seats that lived in the lobby. "Here, sit down. It'll pass, okay? Just like before. Another false alarm. It's too early yet sweetie."

Bloom sat down, gripping the arm rest. She didn't look any less in pain. Sky was starting to freak out. Normally, these waves would be over in a few seconds, or when she sat down, or changed her position. But Bloom still moaned in pain.

"Sky, I don't think this is a false alarm." She gasped. "Normally, when I move, the contractions change...they aren't constant. But this time..." She paused, taking several deep breaths. "This time's different. The baby, Sky. It's coming."

Sky stood there in shock. "What? Bloom, no, it's practically a whole month too early! Are you sure, because-"

"Sky!" She interrupted. "No, I'm not sure, but if past experiences are anything to go by, I have a feeling I'm right. Ring Susan, explain what's happening- !" She clutched her stomach again. "Quickly."

Sky did as he was told, calling the midwife and telling her that Bloom might be going into premature labour. He explained why they thought that, exactly what had happened and then helped Bloom back out to the car upon instruction to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

As he gripped the steering wheel, to the point where his knuckles turned white, Bloom sat beside him, breathing deep. Sky squeezed one of her hands and kept his other on the wheel. All his fears of something going wrong were happening, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. You can't beat nature. Turning the corner towards the hospital he looked at Bloom, who's eyes were closed in concentration. She was trying to breathe steadily and calmly, but Sky could see the fear. They both knew their baby was in trouble, and he hadn't even begun to live yet.

Trouble? Danger?

Sky sighed. Runs in the family.


	2. Facing it Alone

Like a dream, everything felt as though it were moving so slow, when really, it was there and gone again in a second. But, at the same time, Bloom could hardly remember two minutes ago. She was sat beside Sky in the car, and they were speeding into the hospital car park at lightning speed. Sky was in a frenzy, hectically jumping out of the car and running around to help Bloom. He still didn't seem to understand that she could do things for herself. Even now when she was in labour, she didn't need constant supervision. Sky seemed more afraid than she was. And she was _terrified_. More so than she had ever been in her life. She'd had her powers stolen; been taken to the dark side against her will; nearly lost Sky and her Kingdom; been attacked by dark wizards and saved the whole magic dimension on numerous occasions, and yet the thought of losing her child scared her far more than any of those things. She couldn't help but wonder 'what if?' What if her child didn't make it? What if she didn't make it? What if...neither of them did? As Sky and Bloom burst in through the doors, and were ushered quickly into one of the back corridors, Bloom could feel the whole situation spiralling out of her control. She was helped onto a gurney and slowly wheeled through the corridors. The world was in a spin. A confusing cloud of mist seemed to have settled itself over everything around her. Bloom could hear her breath, deep and panicked, and her heart felt as though it could burst, into a thousand jagged pieces that pierced her ribs and caused her chest to bleed. Her surroundings rushed sickeningly by as she was wheeled through the endless maze of white corridors in the Magix hospital.

"Sky?" Bloom choked, turning to him.

"Shhh..." He soothed. "It's going to be okay. Hang in there."

Bloom nodded. She could see the fear in his eyes. She could smell it in the air around him. He was trying to be strong, for her, but he wasn't doing a great job. He didn't have to pretend. She could understand why he was scared. She was too. From down the corridor, Susan, Bloom's midwife, joined them.

"Okay, Bloom honey?" She asked.

Bloom nodded again. "But...is it happening? Am I really going into labour? Now?"

Susan sighed. We can't be certain, but it appears so."

"But it's too soon!" Sky cried.

"Yes, but sometimes this happens. It is unclear why, but if you really are giving birth now, there's not a lot we can do to stop it."

"What's going to happen now?" Bloom asked.

"Well, we need to be absolutely certain, Bloom. You'll need to have an ultrasound scan first, and we'll need to check if you're showing any clear signs of going into labour. From there we'll know what to do next."

Bloom nodded, and squeezed Sky's hand tighter. She had a feeling she already knew the outcome of her upcoming tests...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The pain was still there as Bloom was rushed from one room back out into the corridors. It was definite. She was going into labour, right now. The fact that her waters broke during one of the tests was the last bit of proof the nurses needed. She'd had a steroid shot to mature the baby's lungs and now she was as ready as she'd ever be to give birth. Like Susan had said, there was little they could do to stop it. The nurses had done all they could, now it was in Mother Nature's hands, all up to fate. This was happening. Sky was an emotional wreck beside her. It scared her, knowing he had such little faith.

"Sky?" She turned to him, to tell him that they'd be okay, that everything would work out.

But instead, she saw polished walls and an empty space where his face should have been. Confused, she tried to sit up and turn around, her eyes scanning the area for the face she knew and loved among these strangers, the one person she needed, now more than ever. However, the nurses pushed her back down into the gurney. Then, Bloom came to the harsh reality that from here, she was going on alone. Sky would have to wait. All that mattered now was her baby's survival.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Wait, no, I _have_ to go with her!" Sky argued with one of the nurses that had stopped him whilst the rest wheeled Bloom away.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to wait here, Sky. Bloom's in good hands, you have to trust me." The nurse explained.

"But that's _my_ kid as well you know!" Sky yelled, stressed. "_Why_ can't I go with her? I need to be there for her!"

"It's true. Bloom needs you." The nurse agreed.

"Then let me go with her!"

"I wasn't finished." The nurse continued. "She needs you to stay out here. You being present at the birth would...complicate things. Sky, I understand that this is a scary time for the both of you, and you have every right to be concerned-"

"What are you saying?" Sky was impatient.

"Maybe...it's all too much for you." She said bluntly.

"Don't be stupid..." Sky replied, but he didn't seem convinced in his own argument.

"Sky, if you're scared and stressed, it isn't going to do anyone good. It will rub off on Bloom, it already has. It's better for your child if you stay away during birth. There's a waiting room just down the corridor. We'll tell you as soon as there's any news."

Sky sighed, realising he was going to lose this one. "But...everything's gonna be okay, right? Nothing _will_ go wrong, will it?"

The nurse remained silent as she looked at him grimly. She placed a hand briefly on his arm, then turned and followed Bloom and the rest of her team down the corridor. Sky watched them until they vanished round the corner. He stood there in silence. He brushed away tears and slumped onto the floor, leaning against the wall. Burying his face in his hands, he shut down, blocking out the world around him. The hospital was eerily silent. No one spoke. No one walked by. No one seemed to be even breathing. Sky felt like the last person on the planet; like the last person in the entire magic dimension! That meant no Bloom...no baby. It was too much to bear, the thought of losing just one of them, let alone both.

_No!_ He screamed in his head. _They _will_ get through this, they have to!_ He told himself this over and over again.

It was during this mantra that a doctor strode by. Hearing footsteps echoing off the hard floor, Sky raised his head. His eyes were red and puffy, and strands of hair stuck to his cheeks where countless tears had fallen. He rubbed his face and shoved his hair back, sniffing. He wished he could become invisible and just shrink into the shadows, become one of them. But despite his pleas, the doctor halted and faced him.

"What are you doing sitting there?" He asked, sternly but not angrily.

Sky shrugged and started to shift. "I - um...I'm just - er - you know...um, I'm waiting and.." He mumbled, not really knowing himself what he was trying to say.

The doctor frowned, looking puzzled. Then he reached out, grabbed Sky under the arm and helped him up.

"C'mon." He said, his voice strained with Sky's dead weight. "We can't have you sitting here. Now, who is it we're waiting for?" His voice was brisk, and Sky really wasn't in the mood for his jolly demeanour.

"My wife. She's - um, having a baby. It's quite early though and-" He paused, gathering himself together. "And something could go really wrong and I..." He broke down.

The doctor seemed unsure of what to do. He was a thin, wiry man, with neatly clipped raspberry hair and large, round glasses, which he pushed up his nose as he awkwardly put an arm around Sky.

"Here...um...I'll take you to a waiting room just around the corner. I'm sure that that is where you're supposed to be, anyway. And...um..." He pointed towards Sky, pausing.

"Sky." Sky said.

"Sky. Don't worry. As soon as there's any news, you'll be the first to hear about it."

And with that, he began to guide Sky in the opposite direction to where Bloom and been taken.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The doctor had long since left. Sky's eyelids drooped, but he refused to let them close. He knew it was going to be a long night. Shifting in the uncomfortable chair, he stared mindlessly at the clock on the wall. Its constant ticking set his mind on edge. It was just after 5:25 and there was still no news.

"Hey...you-you alright?" A voice said behind him.

Sky looked up, blinking wearily. Brandon had just walked through the door, Stella close behind him. Sky didn't reply, just stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything around him.

"We came as soon as we heard." Stella said.

Sky attempted a small smile, but the corners of his mouth seemed to be glued in a straight line.

Brandon lowered himself into a chair beside his friend. "Any news?"

Sky shook his head. "Not a whisper." He sighed. "Look guys - um, I appreciate you coming here, but, I kinda want to just...just be on my own so..." He got up to leave. Where he was going, he didn't know.

"Sky!" Stella called after him.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"We know you're grieving, but right now, being surrounded by people who know and love you is what you need most. You just don't realise that yet."

He sighed deeply. He was about to carry on going, when Stella started to speak again.

"Sky, we understand how you feel. We know-"

"NO!" Sky shouted. "You _say_ you understand but you _don't_! When? When has _any_ of this ever happened to you?"


	3. Back When

**A/N: This chapter it a bit of a sub plot between Brandon and Stella, but we'll get back to Bloom and Sky in the next chapter :)**

**Here's what we didn't see between them during the time that Winx Club was on TV and where this story takes place.**

Brandon was shocked. Tears glistened in Stella's deep orange-brown eyes.

"What?" Sky said, a disgusting tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Stella buried her face in Brandon's chest. Brandon couldn't believe his ears. This wasn't the Sky he knew, he'd grown up with. His voice sounded out of place, a foreign body. He stroked Stella's long golden locks gently.

"Hey." He soothed. "It's alright. Sky didn't know."

"Oh Brandon!" She sobbed. "My poor little girl!"

"I know sweetie." He whispered into her hair, tears pricking his own eyes.

Sky looked confused. "Girl?" He asked. "When did you ever have...I mean I didn't - I _never _knew...You two had a-"

"A daughter." Stella sniffed, emerging from Brandon's arms. "At least, a daughter-to-be."

Sky looked even more confused.

"We didn't wanna tell anyone and make a fuss about it because, you know, it's our family." Brandon explained. "It was a huge shock, a huge blow for us to take, we didn't want to force that onto our friends as well."

"So you couldn't even tell me?" The offended tone in Sky's voice turned to spite. "You couldn't even tell your best friend?"

Brandon held up his hands. "It wasn't like that, Sky. You can't believe that. We hadn't spoken for months. Life goes on. We all had families to care for, foundations to build."

Stella continued. "Our family was only just starting. For nine months I carried my child. When I finally went into labour...she came out feet first. It was agony." Her eyes clouded over, and seemed to dull to a murky grey. "The doctors tried so hard but-" Her voice quavered. "But it wasn't enough. By the time she was born...she was dead. I'd had a miscarriage, and if I could turn back time to any moment, and change my fate, it would be that one. She'd never even lived, and yet she had to die."

Brandon bit his lip. That was the harshest reality he'd ever had to face, and he battled it every single day of his life. His only child never even met him, he never properly met her. And now she was gone. Forever. He still remembered what it was like, standing in the hospital room, everything blurred around him. Stella screaming on the bed, his daughter lying limp in his arms. He remembered looking at her tiny body, praying for it to be a mistake, praying for her life back. Of course, it wasn't meant to be. He remembered Stella crying on his shoulder, holding the body close to her, her cries echoing off the walls. The memories haunted his existence.

"So _that _Sky, is when something like _this _happened to _us. _It probably seems like nothing to you, but it's everything to us." Stella finished.

She walked towards him. Brandon tried to hold her back, but when his wife was ready to fight for something, it was seldom she could be stopped.

"I'm sorry for caring about you, but I didn't want my best friend to have to go through what I did. To go through what _we _did." She looped her arm around Brandon's.

"I'm sorry Stella, I just, don't know what's wrong with me."

Brandon looked at her hopefully. He thought he saw a hint of forgiveness in her eyes, and he was about to relax when Stella crossed her arms and gave Sky a glare like death.

"Whatever, Sky." She spat, turning away.

She wiped her eyes vigorously, leaving black trails down her face and along her fingers. For once, the beauty queen didn't seem to care about her appearance. Heading for the door, she refused to let her gaze drift in Sky's direction. Brandon ran after her, catching her hand. He pulled her back, and she turned on her heel and fell into his embrace.

"You said it yourself." He smiled down at her. "In times like this, you need to be surrounded by those who know and love you."

For a moment, Brandon felt Stella relax. Her breathing slowed, and she held his hand gently.

For a moment, Stella felt safe and loved, as though she could stay there, in his arms, forever.

Then, as quickly as a light switching on, Stella pushed away from him. Brandon didn't know what to say. She pulled her hand from his and looked up, straight at him. It made him feel nervous, her fiery eyes locked onto his.

"You're right, Brandon." She said simply.

He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But if being surrounded by those who love me is what I need, then I'm in the wrong place."

Brandon snatched his breath back in again. "Stella, _I _lo-"

"I know you love me Brandon." She murmured through the tears that welled up inside her. "I love you too. Nothing can change that."

"Other people love you too Stella, I-"

"He doesn't." She was aware of how childish that sounded, but carried on regardless. "And right now, I'm not sure we even know each other."

Sky looked up. His mouth opened, but only a croak came out.

Stella raged on. "I'm here for Bloom now, so I won't leave. But at the same time, I can't stay here with him."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Brandon knew it it wasn't Sky's fault. He wouldn't hurt Stella on purpose. Sky was his best friend. He didn't deserve this abuse Stella was dishing out. But at the same time, Stella had a right to be upset. She'd lost her daughter and Sky was being insensitive. When he thought about it, he felt, to his surprise, feelings of hatred towards Sky, but he knew Sky was going through a rough time, and never even knew. He also knew Stella and him had been through a rough time, and had perfectly valid reasons for not telling him. This mental argument between the devil and the other devil was interrupted by another snarl from Stella.

"How _dare _you accuse me of never going through pain like is? Just because _you _didn't know about it, doesn't mean it never happened, Sky. At least Bloom and your child are still alive!"

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. "You're being unreasonable. He didn't know. _We _never told him!"

Stella rounded on him. "_We _never told _anyone!" _

"Exactly!" Brandon yelled back. "Stella, I've been married to you for four years now. We've had our ups and downs. Sometimes, the downs come after such a huge high, that the force of the fall takes us lower than we've ever been before. But we've always gotten out of the hole, and started the climb again. Are we really going to make a hole in our relationship? As a couple and our relationship with Sky and Bloom?"

Sella looked away. Brandon reached out and cupped a tender hand under her chin, raising her head so their eyes met. Carefully, he caught her tears, and brushed her hair back. He leaned in closer to her, breathing in her familiar scent, that you could only explain to another who had sensed it before. They moved closer together, until they were a hair width apart.

"I love you." Brandon whispered softly.

He smiled as their lips pressed together and they fell into a passionate kiss. They looked deep into one another's eyes, soul mates. Destiny had brought them together all those years ago, and both knew they weren't going to give up on what they had. Each was so lost in the other, they didn't notice Sky breaking down behind them, didn't see him collapse in on himself, drowning in his own tears, silent sobs racking his body.


	4. The Ward of Sorrow

As soon as he was aware of what was happening, Brandon was by Sky in a flash. But Sky didn't feel like he deserved it. What kind of a friend was he? What kind of a person was he if all he could care about was his own problems? How ignorant was he to ignore other peoples' issues? How arrogant of him to think he was the only person who went through tough times in life. He couldn't even face _himself_ now, let alone Brandon; kind, caring Brandon who always saw the good in others, even when there was no good to be found.

"Brandon...please, just- just g-go. I-I don't want to hurt y-you anym-more." Sky stammered, tripping over his sobs. "Please!"

He hid his face behind his hands, eyes sore and vision blurred from the tears. He couldn't even imagine how Stella and Brandon must have felt, losing their baby girl from birth. At least his kid was still in the running for a chance at life. But they had lost her, and kept it to themselves it was that painful. No one knew. For a mother to lose her child...it is the worst thing imaginable. They had been there for him, knew how he felt and more, knew what to do, and he had shoved them away. His judgment clouded by his own emotions. And still Brandon reached out to him.

"Sky, stop." Brandon said. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't blame you for anything. You're scared for the life of your family, I get it. Trust me."

"I know...I know you get it. I was just too stupid. Lots of people have been through this, but I was just too selfish to recognise that. Life just...got the better of me." Sky made his pathetic excuses.

"And _I_ overreacted." Stella sighed, walking over to join the two boys. "I should have given you space to grieve. Not knowing is the worst thing in the world."

Sky shook his head vigorously. "No, you had every right to react the way you did. Stella I can't tell you how sorry I am. No one should have to lose someone they love, and face it alone."

Stella smiled sadly, biting her lip, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I didn't have to face it alone. Not completely. " She looked at Brandon, who nodded at her. "But Sky, you have to realise that you are not the only person in the wrong here. It's not your fault. You say I had every right to react the way I did, but so do you. I understand. I know I've told you that now, and now you know why, but I feel like I cant tell you that enough. I feel like you don't believe me."

"Stella, I get that you know what it's like now, it's not that I don't believe you-"

"You're just scared of now." Stella finished.

Sky nodded, and spoke slowly. "I always wanted to be careful. Always tried to do what was best for Bloom, keep the baby safe. And now that this has happened I just...I feel like I let her down. If something happens to either of them, I'll never forgive myself." He had to stop to swallow down the tears that threatened to choke him.

"If anything happens it's not your fault at all." Brandon said softly. "Anything could happen in there, and it's all up to the doctors now, together with a little bit of faith."

Sky raised his head, frowning at Brandon's words, thinking them over. He was right.

"Besides," Stella added, "Bloom's a fighter, always has been. How do you think she managed to survive up until now, after those..._troublesome _school years?"

Sky smiled at this. Another good point.

"She saved the magic dimension. Now that your child's life is at stake, she can do _so_ _much more_."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The hospital had quietened down, as late afternoon moved into late evening. The three of them still sat, waiting for the news. Whatever it may be. It had been too long. Sky didn't understand. It couldn't take that long, could it. He was certain something had to have gone wrong. But Stella assured him otherwise. Assured him that when it was her, it took longer. Sky appreciated the voice of experience beside him. Every time the door opened, they all jumped, hopeful faces alert, but it was never anything important. Until now. The waiting room door swung open, and a female nurse who was completely out of breath appeared in the doorway. Sky snapped his head up, and looked at the nurse in hope.

"Sky?" She said.

He instantly stood up, nodding his head. "That's me." He rushed. "Is everything okay?"

Stella and Brandon also stood behind him.

"You can come and see Bloom now."

All three stepped forward, but the nurse blocked their way. "I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here." She spoke to Brandon and Stella. "You'll understand that now, family is important to Bloom, and some peace. We don't want to overcrowd her."

Brandon nodded before Stella could jump in with an argument. "Yes, we totally understand. We'll see you soon Sky. Good luck."

He placed a hand on Sky's shoulder and then took Stella's arm and returned to the seats. Sky followed the nurse out of the door and through the corridors.

"You'll be pleased to hear that Bloom has given birth to a beautiful baby boy-" She started.

"You never answered my question." He pressed. "Is everything okay?"

The nurse sighed. "In a sense, yes-"

"Why?" Sky demanded. "What happened?"

"As you're well aware, your son was born six weeks early, just over a whole month. He is very small, very weak. In order to ensure his safety, we had to take him straight down to the NICU, the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. We don't know how long he's going to be in there for, but it has been a traumatic experience for Bloom. Bear that in mind when you see her. Its going to be rough over the next few days, maybe weeks, and Bloom needs support."

Sky nodded, taking deep breaths. He couldn't even imagine how Bloom must feel. Probably a million times worse than him.

"When can I see him? When can I see my son?" Those words sounded strange to him. He was a father now.

"We don't know. Soon, hopefully, but we need to make sure he's stable-"

"Stable!" Sky cried in panic. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's okay. Calm down. I understand that this is a scary time, but your son was very early. His lungs are only just mature enough, thanks to a steroid shot we were able to give to Bloom. But he just needs that extra bit of help. The doctors and nurses can provide that. You can provide it to your wife."

Sky kept his mouth shut the rest of the way. When they reached the single ward Bloom was in, they met Susan, Bloom's midwife, coming out of the door. She smiled sadly at them.

"Thank God you're here." She said to Sky. "Bloom's not in the best state."

The nurse gestured to the door. "We'll leave you two to it."

Then her and Susan turned away and disappeared down the corridor. Sky took a deep breath. Bloom wasn't in the best state? Traumatic experience? Couldn't see their son until he was stable? Them starting a family hadn't exactly gone as they had planned. With a hand that trembled wildly, he reached out and took the handle, pushing open the door and tentatively stepping into the hospital ward of sorrow.


	5. Together We Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this chapter all rights go to Winx Club, created by Iginio Straffi. The song is 'Count on Me' and it is one of the several short songs heard throughout the 4Kids dub.**

Bloom was lying on the bed, eyes closed. At the sound of the door, she opened them wearily. They were red and sore. She seemed not to care about anything anymore. Then she saw Sky, hovering in the doorway. Raising her head she looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Sky?" She whispered "Sky..."

He walked over to her, and sat down beside her. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. It's going to be alright."

Bloom shook her head. "No, no it's not. The baby, Sky. They took him, they took him away from me. He's my son!"

"I know sweetie." He soothed. "But they're doing what's best for him. He needs help, Bloom, fast."

"You don't understand!" She cried. "I didn't even get to hold him! As soon as he was born, they wrapped him up, and ran out of the door. I wanted to go after them, to be with him, but I couldn't. I only caught a glimpse of him...so tiny, so fragile. His screams were so quiet. Baby's are supposed to scream when they're born. If they don't, then you should be worried. But I only just saw him, and then he was gone. I haven't even touched him."

Her eyes filled with tears, and Sky reached out, held her hand gently with his. "I know...I know. But you'll get to."

"He's never even seen his mother." Bloom murmured distantly. "He's never even met me."

"But he will." Sky said again. "In time."

"What if he doesn't?" She whined. "What if I never see him alive again. Sky, I can't handle this...my baby boy, Sky...my poor little...oh my God! What if-"

She broke down, screaming and crying beside him. She dug her palms into her eyes, her body shaking. Sky wrapped his arms around her, trying to steady her. But he couldn't lie. All the things Bloom said, all the doubts she had in her mind, Sky had them too. He couldn't pretend that he hadn't already imagined the worst. But then he remembered what the nurse said. That Bloom needed his support. He had to be strong, if not for himself, then for her. He also remembered what Brandon said. Anything could happen. It was all up to the doctors, and a little bit of faith.

"Don't think like that." His voice was strange, higher than usual through his held back sobs. "You have to believe that he'll be okay. We both do. Everything's going to be all right."

"You don't know that!"

"And you don't know that he won't be okay!"

Bloom sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and nestling into his neck. "You're right. This state of mind isn't doing anything for anyone. I'm sorry Sky. I'm just so...so _scared_."

"So am I." Sky laid his head on hers and whispered into her hair, closing his eyes. "So am I."

Both stayed there in silence. Sky had lifted his legs onto the bed, and lay beside Bloom, arms around her. Each and every of her breaths shook from all the crying, and Sky rubbed her shoulder gently, trying to soothe her as best as he could.

"You should get some rest." He said finally. "It's been a long day. A long, tough day."

"Believe me, I've tried." She replied. "But all I can think about is our son. I don't know what's going on. I don't know anything about him, and he doesn't know me."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"And having to face it all alone...it was horrible. I wanted you to be there, right by my side, but you weren't there."

"I wanted to be. But I couldn't. They wouldn't let me."

Bloom closed her eyes, and silent tears dripped down her cheeks. She buried her face in his shoulder, and broke out into gentle sobs. Clenching her fists, each started to glow brightly, a fiery red. Sky leant his head on hers, kissing the top of it.

"Bloom, it's going to be okay. I'm here now, and I promise, I'm not going to leave you, _ever_."

Softly and gently, he started to sing. It was a song that she'd heard many times. It was _their_ song. Slowly, Bloom found herself closing her eyes, looking at things in a more positive light. She listened to Sky's voice, and knew that this was the most important thing in life. Hope. One of the most powerful weapons in the entire dimension. She found herself drifting away into sleep, feeling safe, knowing Sky was there by her side.

_"You can count on me, like I count on you: If we're there for each other, we will always pull through: In our moment of darkness, when all hope is gone, we still give each other strength to carry on: United hand in hand, divided we fall, but together we stand..."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bloom opened her eyes, dazed. She looked around her. It was still dark outside, but there was a thin line of pinky orange light on the horizon. She glanced at the digital watch on the bedside table beside her. 5:17. Sky wasn't beside her anymore. She sat up, and saw him asleep in the armchair opposite the bed. She nestled back into the pillows, wondering when she'd hear news about her son. Wondering when she'd be able to see him. If she'd ever be able to see him. Closing her eyes, she tried to let sleep wash over her, but her mind was awake again. No chance. All she could do was wait.

A good half hour later, she heard a loud sigh from the chair, heard the leather squeaking as Sky shifted about. His eyes slowly peeled open, and he sat up, running a hand through his floppy blonde hair.

"Morning." Bloom said.

"Morning? I take it we slept." He spoke groggily, leaning back into the chair again.

"Sure did. But still no news. Will we ever hear from them?"

Sky smiled. "When I was sat in that waiting room, well, waiting, I felt like that too. We didn't know if we would hear any news any time soon. We were all worried about you, Bloom. And _you're_ fine, aren't you?"

"I guess so..." Bloom paused for thought. "_We _were waiting?"

Sky nodded. "Yeah, Brandon, Stella and me. They came as soon as they heard."

"So where are they?" She asked.

"The nurses wouldn't let them come through. Overcrowding and stuff like that. I guess they went home for the night, and are coming back again today."

"The nurses are holding everything back, keeping everyone away." Sighed Bloom.

Sky came back over to the bed and parked himself down. "I'm here now." He pointed out.

She smiled. "Yes, I suppose you are."

Sky kissed her forehead and checked the time. "You really should catch up on sleep. At least just rest...sleep comes where it is needed, so I'm sure you'll be gone in no time."

He winked at her and she lay down her head, closing her eyes and allowing her mind to wander. Who knew what daylight would bring? She knew what she wanted. News. _Good news._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

At around 8 o'clock, the pair were pleasantly terrified when a nurse knocked on the door and popped his head around the it. Bloom nudged Sky awake, and both listened carefully, hopeful.

"I have some good news for you both." He smiled.

"He's okay?" Bloom checked, not getting too excited too quickly.

"He sure is. He's still in an incubator and still requires medical support, but it's okay for you to come and see him now."

Bloom nodded, squeezing Sky's hand. Throwing back the covers, she slipped out of the bed and together they followed the nurse through the door and along the corridors, following signs to the NICU. As they walked, they had the details explained to them, what had to happen next, and what having a premature baby would mean for them in the future.

"As you're aware, your son was a month early-"

"If one more person says that, I'll blow." Bloom hissed, earning a shocked look from the nurse.

Not many people told him to, effectively, shut up when he was giving medical advice.

"Sorry, it's just that I know that. Otherwise we wouldn't still be here. Just tell me what needs to happen now."

The nurse cleared his throat, gathered himself together and carried on talking. "Well, I must warn you that due to..." He struggled to get around the words 'born a month early' or 'he was premature.' "Due to current complications, I must warn you that even when your child is discharged, there is an increased risk of death before the age of one."

Sky and Bloom exchanged worried looks.

"His lungs aren't entirely capable to work on their own yet, despite the steroid shot; he's small, fragile, and will need to be kept incubated for a while. His immune system is weaker, meaning that as well as being exposed to common illnesses like the flu or a cough, he's at risk of catching hypothermia and pneumonia too. He'll be prone to infections and low blood sugar. Although he's considerably stronger than extremely young babies, all premature babies are difficult to take care of."

"But...we can help all this, right?" Bloom pleaded. "There has to be a way."

The nurse smiled. "I'm not saying that all of this will happen. It's just the risks. All necessary precautions will need to be carried out. You can't be too careful in the early stages of his life."

Sky nudged Bloom. "I specialise in being too careful, so he'll be fine."

She smiled. Anything for their son.

They reached the NICU and entered the second door on the left. The ward was full of bustling nurses and doctors, all tending tiny newborn babies in incubators. There were about 8 babies all together. Bloom felt such shame. She didn't even know which one was hers. A mother should always know her child, but right now, any of these children could be hers. She began welling up. She hadn't seen him enough to even _try_ and recognise him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sky whispered.

"I don't even know which baby is ours." She replied, looking up into his eyes, hers shimmering with unshed tears.

"You can't help that. No one can." Sky assured her.

They followed the nurse to one of the incubators near the centre of the room, slightly to the right hand side.

"There he is." He smiled.

Bloom walked over to the incubator, slowly, as if in a trance. Her eyes were filled with tears, and a smile was creeping onto her face. She placed a hand on the lid of the incubator.

"Hey..." She whispered to the infant.

Her son stared at her through the clear plastic, eyes big and round and brilliant blue. He was so small, and hooked up to countless wires and tubes. His curious little face didn't smile as he stared up at the two strange giants towering over him. Sky wrapped his arms around Bloom's waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"There he is." He murmured.

Bloom smiled through the joyful tears, and nodded. Words could not express what she felt in her heart. Finally, she choked out a response to Sky. "There he is..."

The nurse nodded his head and pointed at one of four holes around the edge of the incubator. Then he smiled and said, "I'll leave you all to get used to each other."

As he turned to leave, Bloom stopped him. "C-can I hold him?"

The nurse tilted his head to one side, smiling sadly. "I'm so sorry, but not just yet. You can touch him, see him. But he's not ready to be moved yet. I'm sorry. You understand, don't you?"

Bloom nodded, turning back to the baby. "Yes...I get it. Yes."

The nurse left them. Tentatively, Bloom reached out her hand, and slipped it through the hole in the side. Gently, her fingers touched her son's arm, felt how soft his skin was. A tiny little hand wrapped itself around her index finger. She let out a small, amazed laugh, grinning. The child smiled back at her, giggling. For one so small, in so much trouble, he still smiled. He was still happy. So innocent. That gave Bloom hope.

"Hello little one." She whispered. "I'm here."

The baby gurgled behind the plastic.

Sky too leant over the newborn, beaming. He reached in and rubbed small circles on his child's hand using his finger.

"Can you believe it?" He breathed to Bloom. "We're parents now. We have a son!"

He couldn't have felt happier, standing there with his wife, the person he loved more than anything in the world, meeting his son for the first time. He'd do anything for time to just stop, even for a few heartbeats, so this moment could last just that little bit longer.

"We sure do..." Bloom said. "Oh Sky, I know things are going to be rough, and I know he's going to take time, but seeing him now, I also know that we're going to be okay. That_ he's_ going to be okay. He's a fighter, with the soul of a dragon, and the heart of a lion. It won't be long until he's in our arms for the first time, until he's home with us, and we're making memories together. I'm on cloud nine Sky, and _nothing _can bring me down."


	6. New Rooms and New Beginnings

Although he was early, Bloom's son was doing fine. The nurses told her that in about another week or so, all tests would be complete and hopefully, Joel should be released and return home. After a long time in thought, herself and Sky came to the decision that he was to be called Joel. Both herself and Sky had been told that returning home each night would be the best plan, that they both needed rest. That they should prepare for Joel coming home, make sure they're ready to take on a premature child, and all the problems that came with it. Bloom wasn't sure about such an idea, but Sky had convinced her that it was for the best. So, when they were finally asked to leave the NICU, the pair had prepared for the delayed journey home. By the time they left the hospital it was around 6:00 pm. Sky settled himself in the front of the car beside Bloom, and turned the keys. The engine sprang to life, and Bloom sighed deeply. She'd have to stay away until tomorrow.

"Trust me." Sky's voice sliced through her thoughts. "This is the best thing to do. Joel needs stabilising, and _you, _my dear, need rest. You're not going to be any good for him otherwise."

"I know." Bloom said. "I know. I just can't bear to leave him, Sky. He's so fragile."

"The doctors have it covered." He assured her. "He'll be home with us soon, you'll see."

He placed a soothing hand on her knee, leaving the car park and turning onto the main road. The drive home was a long one. Their apartment was on the other side of the city to the hospital. Traffic was mental, especially as Sky drove through the thick of the city. Taking a right, Sky finally pulled up in the parking lot of their apartment. He wasn't happy that the journey back had taken so long. Both of them opened the doors and climbed out of the car. Bloom started crossing the tarmac towards the entrance. She took in a deep breath.

"Well, I guess it _is _nice to be home." She breathed, her face glowing orange in the early street lamps. It was only just past 8:30, and the sky was already getting pretty dark. But, the city was always brightest at night.

Sky agreed with her, locking the car and coming to walk beside her. They approached the glass doors, which slid upward as they entered the cold, tiled entrance, calling the lift and waiting for it to arrive. Sky put his arm around Bloom, who was looking around herself as though she hadn't been here in centuries. He reached out and called the elevator. The doors slid open with a ding almost immediately.

"Quicker than last time." Bloom laughed nervously.

Sky chuckled. "I told you you'd be finished your pregnancy by the time that lift arrived."

The pair entered, and the lift made its way to the top floor. They made their way across the beige carpet, 7 doors down to their apartment. Sky whipped out the key, turning it in the lock and opening the door for Bloom. As soon as they entered the room, they were in the kitchen/living area, and when Sky had locked the door behind him, he lazily flung the keys onto the glass topped, circular table and stuck the kettle on. Diving in the cupboards he produced two mugs.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Try coffee." Bloom replied, collapsing onto the red sofa beside the patio door which led out onto the balcony. "I'm in desperate need of something strong."

Sky grinned at her. "Vodka?"

Bloom smiled at his smart remark, but gave him a look all the same. It was what he expected, so she didn't want to let him down. "As tempting as that sounds, I don't think that's such a great idea, do you?"

Sky laughed, then suddenly he abandoned the beverages and grabbed Bloom, pulling her up and dragging her towards the door that led out to the small hallway and the two bedrooms. Bloom had no idea what had come over him.

"I finished it off whilst you went out shopping, before I joined you to pick up the groceries." Sky started.

"What? Sky, what the hell are you on abo-"

"The baby's room. I had it all ready to go, ready to show you when we all came home but...since _all_ of us never did, I can show _you_ now! As part of our preparation. We'll be completely ready for Joel to come home with this!" Sky finished.

Opening the door, Bloom stepped inside. Her and Sky had started the room together, you know, painting the walls blue, buying the furniture and such. But Sky had completed it. The cot sat in the corner, and blue black out blinds with little trains on them were hung on the window. There was a tiny table with colouring things on it for when Joel got older and a mobile with stars and moons dangling from it hung over the cot, tinkling softly. The lampshade was the same colour as the blinds, with a similar pattern on it as well. It had a baby blue carpet lining the floor and inside the cot, was a small, yellow teddy bear, with a white heart sewn to the front of it. Its glassy eyes seemed to smile ever so slightly at its new home. Bloom had no words at all. It was gorgeous. The perfect place for Joel to grow up in. Of course for the first few weeks he'd be sleeping in her and Sky's room, so she could keep an eye on him, but soon, he'd have a little place to be his own.

"Oh Sky...it's -it's absolutely beautiful!" She gasped.

"Well, I had a lot of help from you..." He pointed out.

Bloom couldn't be happier. After Sky moved the cot into their room, just for a bit, Bloom returned to the kitchen. Taking her coffee from the worktop she went and sank onto the sofa beside Sky. Wrapping her hands around the white, polka dotted mug, she leant against him, and he stretched his arm over her shoulders. They stared at the blank TV screen, sipping their drinks in silence. Placing her mug down on the coffee table in front of her, Bloom yawned and stretched, suddenly very uncomfortable and very tired. The coffee became unwanted, and when she sat up straight, she realised that Sky was falling asleep beside her, his head nodding up and down, his mouth slightly open. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he jumped, eyes snapping open.

"You off?" He asked drowsily.

Bloom nodded, getting to her feet and walking towards the door. "Yeah, I think bed is the place to be right now. You should come too...you've not slept properly for at least 24 hours."

Sky stretched out as well. "Hmmm, I'll be in a minute. You go. Don't bother waiting for me."

"Alright." Bloom headed off, turning back and pointing her finger at him. "Don't stay up too long. And don't forget to unplug things. And make sure the doors are locked. And-"

"Yes dear." Sky cut her off, waving his hands at her. Bloom gave him a withering look and disappeared through the hall and off to bed. She swore she could hear it calling her...


	7. Ups Must Have Downs

Bloom opened her eyes, raising her head and looking round the room. For a moment she didn't realise where she was, then she remembered the events of the previous day, and the fact that she was at home, in her own clothes, in her own bed. Sky had long since left, his side of the bed was so cold. The sun shone through the chinks in the closed blinds, casting striped shadows across the crinkled sheets Bloom was wrapped in. Rubbing her eyes, she propped herself up on her elbows and yawned. Lazily, she looked at the clock. Nearly 11:00. Sighing, she settled back into the pillows, eyes drifting shut again. Then they snapped open. Nearly 11:00? A new lease of life sprang into action and Bloom leapt out of her bed, dressing herself and throwing her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. She should have been up and out about 2 hours ago. She should already be at the hospital, by Joel's side. But instead she spent most of the morning sleeping? No, she didn't think so.

"C'mon Sky, let's go!" She clapped her hands, bursting into the living room.

"Hey now, whoa...take it easy." Sky said, holding his hands in the air. "What's the rush?"

"The rush is that I slept in-"

"Which you clearly needed to do. Those extra hours will do you the world a good. It's okay to sleep you know."

"I have no time for jokes, Sky. We should have been in the hospital 2 hours ago, with our son. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because like I say, you needed that sleep. And Joel is surrounded by doctors and nurses, people who will take good care of him." He pointed out. "You have the rest of the day to be right there, by his side. Alright?"

"Alright." Bloom gave in. "Alright. But no more time wasting."

She grabbed a slice of bread from the cupboard and buttered it quickly, making her way to the door and opening it.

"Well come on! What are you waiting for?"

Sky rolled his eyes and got to his feet, folding up the paper he was reading and following her to the door. She ran down the corridor and Sky closed and locked the door behind him, slowly walking after her.

"Come on!" She called over her shoulder, calling the lift and manically pushing the button whilst she waited, like that would make it arrive any faster.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sky excused himself, joining Bloom in front of the lift.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After checking in at the front desk, Sky and Bloom were met by a smiling doctor, who led them back to the NICU. He left them at the door and then the pair entered the room. This time there was no hesitation. Bloom knew exactly who her son was, and he knew them too, for as they approached, the boy's eyes lit up at the sight of his parents. His mouth smiled, a perfect reflection of Bloom's smile. Sky too grinned. It was still painful, not being able to hold him, seeing him so vulnerable in that plastic incubator. But if it was only plastic that stood between them, then there wasn't much to be worried about, of that he was sure. It was as though Bloom had known him all her life. She pulled up a chair, and sat beside the baby. His eyes followed her every move, watching her closely. She smiled at him.

"You doing okay?" She asked. "Yeah, you are, aren't you."

Joel looked at her blankly.

"Well don't you worry, you'll be home and in my arms before you know it, I promise."

Gently, she poked her hand through one of the holes and stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"You never know. You could come home today. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Joel giggled, and so did Bloom.

"Thought you might." She said.

Sky stood behind her, hands on her shoulder. He still couldn't believe that he was looking at his son. This was his child, and he wouldn't trade anything for him. Bloom sighed contentedly and leant her head back against Sky's body. He stroked her head, thinking about all the times he and Joel would share. All the times all three of them would share, as a family. All the things he would do as a father, teach his son to walk, to talk. To be a good person. To grow up into a strong young adult, and start a family of his own. Sky's life was finally coming together, the past now officially in the past, and nothing else to do but look forward, into the long future they all had to share with one another.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Your Majesty!"

Queen Marion of Domino raised her head, rising from her chair in the drawing room at the sight of one of her maids rushing through the grand, ceiling high oak doors.

"Cora?" She asked. "Is everything alright?"

Cora stopped in front of her, bowing her head hastily. "Better. News reached the palace today. News from your daughter." A huge grin broke across her face.

Marion's face reflected that joy. "Well child? Don't hold back any longer!"

"Here." Cora held out an envelope to the queen. "This arrived. It's from Magix, involving the hospital. You read it."

"Thank you, dear." Marion smiled, taking the paper. "You have served me well."

The girl nodded, bowing again before leaving the room and the queen to see the contents of the envelope. Ripping the paper, Marion pulled out a document. She unfolded it and her eyes moved from side to side as she read through the letter. Her smile grew wider and wider. Joel. Her grandson. Her newborn grandson. She was so happy, so excited. Reading on, her excitement faltered. He was a month too early. In the NICU. But that didn't mean he wouldn't recover. According to the papers she held in her hand, Joel would be ready to go home with his parents in no time. Breathing a sigh of relief, Marion left the drawing room and made her way through the main hallway, off into one of thousands of smaller passages than ran throughout the castle.

"Your Majesty." A servant nodded, stepping aside to let the queen hurry on her way.

Marion climbed a stone spiral staircase at the end of the passage and came out into a long, grand corridor at the top. A red carpet lined the floor all the way along and huge oil paintings were hung from the walls. Paintings of her family throughout the years, of her kingdom, of magic. The second last door along the wall was bigger than the others. From behind the frosted glass that was set into the oak of the top half of the door, Marion could hear her husband's voice, raised in panic. She paused for a moment before knocking.

"-What do you mean?" Oritel demanded.

There was a long pause.

"That's impossible. No, she was just an old woman, messing with your head. These things are never real!"

Marion longed to know who was at the end of the line, and what had happened to make her husband lose it so bad.

"I refuse to believe it!" Oritel exclaimed. "It won't happen. There's...yes, I know what she said, I know who she was. But you are the King. Surely you should recognise such stupidity? There's no way that this is going to happen, I am sure of it."

Oritel was silent. He listened intently to the person he was speaking to.

"Well...I suppose...yes. Just to be sure. We'll keep a close eye on them. All of them. No harm will come of them, we'll be sure of that. I will guard them with my life, if that is what it comes to, and I know you will too. Alright then. Listen out for any news. Yes. Yes. Okay. Right then, I'll speak to you soon. I-I'm sure it's going to be fine. Okay then. Bye." Oritel ended the call.

Shaking her nerves, Marion rapped on the door. It took a long time for it to be opened.

"Yes?" Oritel asked irritably from the inside.

Marion pulled the handle and let herself in.

"Did I say you could- oh. It's you. Is everything alright?" His mood changed when he saw his wife standing in front of the door, which she had closed behind her.

Oritel hastily returned the phone to its holder on the glass coffee table that sat beside the two chairs to the left side of his office. His desk was on the other side, littered with papers, pens and a few dirty mugs. He was, for once, wearing simple clothing, his armour hung up in the corner and his regular cloak of ermine fur draped on the back of one of the chairs. His simplistic crown, however, was still on his head. Marion couldn't help but notice that he looked...older. More tired and worn out than usual.

"I wanted to ask you the same question." She said curtly.

Oritel looked confused. "What do you mean? Everything's fine, dear."

He walked over to her and held her shoulders, looking closely at her.

"Don't lie to me, Oritel, please." Marion urged.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Trust me. There's nothing for you to worry about."

Marion pulled away, and frowned at him. "But...there's something for you to worry about?"

"It's fine. Now, what was it you wanted me for?" He hastily changed the subject.

Arguing with him was pointless. Marion had to trust that she'd find out sooner or later what was going on, and that, for now anyway, Oritel had it all under control. She handed him the envelope.

"This arrived today." She beamed. "It's from Magix. From Bloom."

Oritel's face fell as he gingerly took the paper. "Bloom? And...and the baby?"

She nodded. "It's good news though. Don't look so worried!"

Oritel read the document, his face getting paler and paler.

Marion frowned, concerned. "Oritel? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Her husband didn't respond. His hands trembled and he looked terrible.

When he finally spoke his voice was hoarse. "They've had the baby?"

"Y-yes...why do you look so scared? He's fine. Our grandson is fine."

Oritel shook his head. "He's a month early...he's already in danger...more is to follow!" He spoke in a voice that sounded far from his own. "It's like she said...it really is happening! My God..."

Marion was terrified. What was going on? Who was he on about? What was coming? What danger?

"Oritel...please!" Marion whined. "You're scaring me. What's happened? Who said? Here...sit down. Calm down. Talk to me, Oritel!"

But the king was too far gone. He was shaking madly. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the flames of the open fire by his chair. He swayed on his feet, leaning heavily on the mahogany desk against the wall, sending paper and pens flying everywhere. He was breathless and sweat poured from his forehead.

"I didn't believe." He gasped. "I wasn't ready. But now it's happening and I'm late. Everyone's late...because of me! It's my fault...I- I..."

He suddenly collapsed onto the floor, his crown falling from his head and rolling along the floor before clattering to a stop a few feet away. Marion rushed to his side.

"Oritel!" She screamed. "Oritel, wake up! What's happening?"

She rolled him onto his back, holding him in her arms. His body was limp, his arm hanging down lifelessly as Marion knelt beside him, holding his upper body close to her, held up by her arm which was wrapped around his back. Using her free hand, she combed his brown hair from his face, stroking his cheek. He didn't move. He was still breathing, but he wasn't responding to her cries.

"Help!" She yelled. "Someone help me!"

She was crying now, still screaming out for help. Oritel's words frightened her, for they made her fear for Joel and Bloom's lives. Oritel's _actions_ frightened her, for they made her fear for _his_ life. She stayed with him, until two servants burst into the room. Seeing the scene that lay before them, one turned and ran to get a doctor, whilst the other sat and consoled the queen. The doctor showed up and Oritel was taken away to his bedroom chambers, Marion not far behind him. What did he mean when he said more danger was to come? There was one thing for certain. She wasn't having trouble believing that...


	8. Things Get Real

After being asked to leave a second time, Sky and Bloom knew well enough that it wasn't worth it, walking all the way to the waiting room just to be called back in in about 10 minutes. So instead, they had each pulled a chair out and sat against the wall in the corridor. Joel was still in need of supervision and every now and then, the doctors advised that he be given space whilst they checked his medication and that he be given a chance to rest. He hadn't even lived a full day yet, and it could be weeks until either of them would be able to hold him. However, Bloom knew that all of this was necessary, to give him his best chance. She kept telling herself that everything would sort itself out in time. They had to remain optimistic. If they didn't, everything would surely fall apart.

"So, have your parents gotten back to you?" Sky asked now.

Bloom had sent a telegram from the hospital the night before, telling her parents the news, that her child was born but with certain complications. She repeated everything the doctors had told her onto the paper and sent it off. She had hoped for a quicker reply, but nothing yet.

She shook her head. "Nope. Soon though, I hope."

Sky nodded. "I talked to my father this morning. I hoped that it would be mum on the end of the line, but that was wishful thinking. Dad still runs everything. You'd think after _all these years _he'd give us all some space. But he's still the same man he always was. He just...doesn't see things the way I do. He never has."

Frowning, Bloom shifted herself round to face Sky properly. "Wait, are you saying that your father isn't..._happy _for us? That's his grandchild in there Sky!"

"No, no, it isn't that!" He leapt to his father's defence. "It's just that he went straight on to talk about me and you becoming the King and Queen of Eraklyon, how we would be an official royal family. He told me of all the training I would have to put Joel through, all the preparation towards him becoming Crowned Prince of Eraklyon. I don't want that, Bloom. I want to be a _father. _Not some royal supervisor! I want to teach Joel the important things in life, the things that _truly_ _matter_. When I'm King, I want to be able to rule how _I _want to, with _compassion. _For both my kingdom and my family." He reached over and held her hand. "I don't want to be Erendor to Joel."

Bloom sighed. Sky and Erendor had never seen eye to eye, that had always been clear. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she'd always hoped that if anything could bring them closer, it would be their child, Erendor's grandchild. Clearly not.

"That's a _long _way away, Sky." She said finally. "There'll be plenty of time for that, plenty of time for everything. But for now...baby steps." She pointed a finger at him and added, "Pun intended."

He smiled and she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. Both jumped at the sound of Bloom's phone ringing. She rummaged in her bag, and fished her cell out from the bottom of it. Sky watched her intently. He raised his eybrows questioningly and she nodded.

"It's them." She confirmed.

Answering the call, a hologram of her mother, Marion, appeared in front of her. Bloom's face lit up at the sight of her.

"Mum!" Bloom greeted.

"Hello Bloom dear." Her mother smiled.

"You got the letter then?" She asked.

Marion nodded. "Sure did. Oh Bloom, how are you handling it? It all sounds a bit too much..."

"Believe me it was." Bloom sighed. "But I can see him now. Makes it all easier to bear."

Nodding again, Marion took a deep breath and looked around herself. She held a hand to her face, distracted.

"Mum?" She couldn't help but worry. "Is everything alright? You seem out of it...nothing's happened, has it?"

Marion forced a laugh. She was trying, but the mask was slipping quickly. "You're always worrying about something or other. I'm fine, sweetheart. Everything's fine okay? And if it wasn't, you just leave me to worry about it, alright?"

She frowned, but despite herself made a small smile and nodded her head. Sky was looking awkward behind her, not wanting to get in the way of the mother-daughter bonding time. Maybe it was her who was out of it. I guess she was still shook up a bit. Shooting Sky a defeated look, he came closer to her, so Marion could see him.

"Ah, Sky." Marion said, clearly surprised by his sudden entrance. "How's everything on Eraklyon?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's all fine. I've not heard much from Dad lately, so nothing too serious. Family first now, right?" He grinned.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it."

Bloom smiled sadly. "You're sure you're okay, Mum?"

Marion smiled back. "Bloom, I'm _fine. _Trust me, nothing's happened, everything is-"

"Your Majesty!" A voice cried in the background.

Marion whipped her head round to see who had called her. Bloom longed to see who it was too. They didn't sound happy, that was for sure.

Marion's most devoted maid, Cora, appeared by her side. She opened her mouth to speak, but the Queen held up her hand, silencing her.

"But, Your Majesty-" Cora tried again.

Marion turned her ear to the girl, who whispered furiously in her ear. She nodded a few times, then sent Cora back down the corridor.

Bloom gave her mother a questioning look. "What? What's happened?"

"I'm sorry dear, private business...you understand right?

"No, I don't!" Bloom cried.

"Hey...calm down..." Sky tried.

"It's all under control." Marion assured her.

"What is?" She pressed.

Marion opened her mouth, but sighed when she realised she didn't know what to say. She had no excuses. "Look, Bloom, all you need to worry about now is your own family, your son._ I_ will worry about everything else, okay? _I _will worry about _my _business. Now, I really have to go. I'm sorry, but that's just how things have to be. I love you, Bloom. I'll talk soon."

"Mum, wait-" Bloom called.

But Marion had hung up, the hologram zapped back into Bloom's phone.

"Bye." She whispered.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Sky said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll see. It'll sort itself out."

"I hope so." Bloom agreed.

And yet Bloom couldn't push away the nagging feeling that something was seriously wrong. Gut instinct had been her most trustworthy companion over the years and she wasn't going to let go of it, especially now, when she had more than her own life to protect.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The only window was high above her head, and it was a small one at that. There was no way she could ever reach it, and if she did, there was even less of a chance of her being able to get through it. The tiny spear of light that managed to force its way into the darkness lanced down in front of her, illuminating the thick dust that hovered in the air. If she pushed herself forward, she might be able to get a little warmth from it, but she preferred to stay in the shadows, hiding her face. Her wrists ached from the heavy shackles that were wrapped around them, hanging her from the wall. They were so tight, and they stretched her arms high above her head, cutting into her flesh. They weakened her. Every hour drained her even more. The walls were cold and damp, but she didn't feel it anymore. She didn't feel anything at all. Apart from the anger at what had become of her. She wasn't made for this. She should be ruling as queen, but, of course, all that changed a long time ago. No one believed her love was true, but it was, and all of her jealousy was sparked by that love. She had heard of the saying, '_If you love something, let it go.' _Whoever came up with that had clearly never experienced what love is. She'd never heard anything more stupid in all her life. She was the worst criminal in all Eraklyon, locked up in a cell deep underground. No one could help her now. Not even herself. She'd gone from being the King's Liaison to the most wanted criminal after an act of treason against the future queen, a title she should be holding! She couldn't understand why Sky didn't love her. Diaspro had it _all._ She was beautiful, clever, funny, interesting...his parents could see that (after all, they _had_ chosen her to be his bride) so why couldn't he? And Bloom? Ugh! She was pathetic. She'd destroyed Diaspro's happy ending, just to get her own. As far as she was concerned, Bloom was the one who should be locked away. She had been cut off from the world around her. She didn't even know what season it was anymore, what month, or day. How long had she been here for? Your guess was as good as hers. The only human contact she had was the guards that came down once every two days to throw her some food even the pigs refused to eat. Many times she had considered giving up, but if she did that, then how would she ever escape? At least when she died, she'd know she'd at least tried to show everyone that they were wrong, get out of this hell hole. Footsteps sounded, clunking down the steps that led to her cell. she stood up straight, trying to look as dignified as she possibly could.

"Diaspro?!" He called out, his voice echoing with the dripping ceilings. "Are you going to speak to me today? You know I just _hate _to see you in such a state, but I think I have something to cheer you up." His voice mocked her mercilessly. She rolled her hands into fists, biting her lip. Oh, how she _wished _she could be free, even if only for one minute, and she'd blast him into the middle of the next millennia. "I bring news from your dear old..._acquaintance,_ Prince Sky!"

He reached her cell, opening the heavy iron door and walking confidently into the light. He dropped a pile of rotting food at her feet. Her amber eyes gleamed menacingly from the darkness, and as they narrowed at the guard, he smirked evn more.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, I'd love to hear all about the latest news from the outside world, which I've been cut off from because my ex never loved me and ran of with some babe, leaving me to rot'..." He said in a sarcastic sing song voice. Diaspro snarled, and the guard raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "I believe that is the first time you've broken the silence! I am shocked. Anyway, do you want the good news, or the bad news?"

Diaspro remained silent, her gaze fixed on him. She couldn't be bothered to listen to his annoying voice for much longer. In fact, she was never bothered.

"Well, I guess, really, the good news and the bad news are all the same really. You see, all of the kingdom is rejoicing, but you? Probably not so much. The thing is, that Sky, your _one and only, _has recently had a tiny little baby boy with um...hmmm, what do you call her again? Ah yes, with _Bloom._" Diaspro gasped, looking away. The guard laughed at her. "I thought that might hit a nerve."

She closed her eyes tight, tears stinging them. Like she said, she still loved Sky, and the guard was right. Although she wasn't the only one for him, he was the only one for her. She couldn't let this go. Sky was starting his own family, with a different girl, while she was left here, in the cold and dark, exiled for the rest of her days. She clenched her fists tighter, summoning all her power. She was going to kill this jerk, if it was the last thing she did. But, as quickly as her power flowed into her, it flowed out, into the chains, which glowed red hot, burning her wrists, before fading back to a dull black, all evidence of power disappearing into nothingness. The guard laughed at her.

"You're nothing!" He yelled. "You will die here, Diaspro, with nothing but your own anger and pain to mourn you. Sky doesn't love you! Why would he? Why would he, when he has someone like Bloom? He doesn't even think about you, yet you spend every minute of every day of every year, here, with nothing but him on your mind! And for what? You still think he's gonna ride in here on his white stallion, and carry you off into the sunset? Cuz guess what? Not gonna happen. _Ever!_"

Diaspro's wrists were on fire, but she couldn't stop the energy flowing into her hands. She knew what he was saying was true, and that hurt more than anything else. No matter how hard she tried to block him out, it was like her ears _wanted _to hear it, although it was the most horrible truth she had ever had to face. His words spun in her head, along with old memories of the happiness her and Sky had shared. It all became noise, buzzing relentlessly in her ears. The guards laughter joined this crazy swirl of madness, and the pain in her wrists caused her head to throb. She screamed aloud, as though a knife was being plunged into her heart. "NO!" she howled. "STOP IT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Awww, you want me to leave so soon? The fun's only just beginning!"

Her hands were glowing bright red, and her energy started to spread, along her arms at first, but then it consumed her entire body. Her muddy blonde hair rushed around her, and a red glow shone out around the cell, getting brighter by the second. The guard shielded his eyes, blindly stumbling away, but collapsing to the floor.

"W-What are you doing?" He shouted. "What's happening?"

Suddenly, the shackles started to melt. Diaspro had no idea how hot she was burning, but if she could melt the iron that imprisoned her, it was at least 1,000 degrees Celsius. She never knew she had that in her. Her anger had sparked a new found energy inside of her, and she wasn't holding back on it. As her hands slipped free, she rose into the air, all of her energy forming a crystallised ball between her palms. "This is what happens when you mess with Diaspro, Fairy of Gemstones and worst criminal in Eraklyon history!" She hollered madly, firing at the wall the guard was cowering against.

He tried to get out of the way, but the sphere travelled at lighting speed, rocketing into the wall which exploded in a cloud of white ash. It collapsed down on top of the guard. He ran as far as he could, his dying screams cut short as a huge lump of rock fell and hit him. He dropped to the floor, hitting his head again as he fell. Diaspro looked at his lifeless body, breathing heavily. She felt no remorse. His legs were completely crushed in the rubble, and he lay on his front, arms sprawling out on either side, one sticking out at an odd angle. His eyes were glazed over and unseeing. Blood trickled form the corner of his mouth and his brown hair was sticky with the blood that pooled from a gaping gash in his head, spreading across the floor. The smell of death lingered in the air.

"The bastard deserved it." She spat, floating over the destruction and landing in the open, free at last. "It's time for a a reality check Bloom. Things are about to get a whole lot more real."

**A/N: So, that was the rewritten chapters. This story is now off hold again, and chapter nine will be up ASAP. I left off in the same place as last time, but there were some extras along the way :) **

**Don't forget to review guys, see you on the next update x**


	9. Dream Catcher

She couldn't breathe. Or see. All around her was pitch black. It was cold and eerily silent. But suddenly, a thudding sound could be heard over her head, far away. Looking up, Bloom realised that there was a sliver of light high above her. Pressing her hands against the walls that surrounded her, it hit her that she was deep underground. The thudding was followed by the scrabbling of earth, and particles of soil rained down on top of her, as the walls slowly began to move in on her, closing her in. Pushing against them was useless. Bloom was completely weak. She tried to transform, but couldn't. It was impossible. How was she going to escape now? Huge chunks of earth caved in, falling faster and faster, and she quickly sunk beneath it, her hand desperately clawing at the air, trying to pull her out, but soon she was completely submerged in dirt. It flowed into her nose and mouth, blocking her airways. Everything became muffled as it clogged up her ears. She could feel the life draining out of her, flying out of reach. She couldn't hold on much longer...

"Bloom!" A distant voice called her name. She didn't know where it came from. She didn't know if it was real. "Bloom!" Sky? It couldn't be. Something jabbed her in the side. Again, and again. "BLOOM!"

Bloom rocketed upright, just managing to stifle a scream. She gasped for air. No more being underground. No more being buried alive.

"Wh- What?" She gasped, panic stricken.

Sky reached out and held her arms. She stared at him, eyes wide with fear, and held him back. His concerned eyes searched hers, as she steadied herself as best she could. He stood over her, frowning.

"Bloom? You okay?"

It was his voice she had heard, bringing her back to life. But...it had all seemed so real. "I haven't had a dream like that in-in a long time." She panted.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. "All of a sudden, you just...freaked out! It was weird. I tried to wake you, I mean, you were barely breathing! I thought you'd never open your eyes."

Bloom didn't reply for some time. She was struggling to come to terms with the fact that her near death experience had all been a dream. And, according to Sky, dream or not, if she hadn't woken up when she did, she would have died. Her body had reacted so strongly. She wasn't _breathing_.

"I was underground." She started. "Like, _way_ underground. The walls were closing in on me and the hole was caving in. Someone was burying me alive. I couldn't breathe or scream for help. I was being murdered." Her voice shook ever so slightly.

Sky sat down beside her, stroking her hair. The early morning sun shone through the blinds of her bedroom window. She was safe and sound, tucked up in bed in her apartment in Magix. Memories of the previous day flooded into her head. The thought of Joel, the worries for his life, the worries for her parents and Marion's strange behaviour mixed with the fear from her most recent dream.

"I've had nightmares before, but never one like this. Never one that affected me so much."

He hesitated. "Well, it was just a dream right? Nothing to worry about."

Bloom forced a smile, and hoped that it was convincing enough. Sky was probably right, but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than 'just a dream'. She knew that it had more meaning than that to just shake it off and pretend it never happened. It was all so real..._too real_...for it to mean nothing at all...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Leaving the cell and her past hidden in the valley behind her, Diaspro began to cover the distance that lay between her prison and the city of Eraklyon. No one knew of her escape, it happened so far away from civilisation. Not a soul lived within the area. The only witness she had was dead, so at least that was one less thing to worry about. The next step: get Sky to Eraklyon. How she was going to do this? Simple. Lay out the bait and await her catch. He was Crowned Prince. It's his duty to look after his citizens. More importantly, take after his father. So if something were to happen to the King...well, it doesn't take a genius to work out what will happen then. And if Sky is busy here, caring for daddy, then Bloom and their precious baby are left all alone, with no one to watch out for them. The perfect opportunity. Diaspro had already latched herself onto Bloom, already begun to mess with her head. That would weaken her, and Sky. Make them an easier target for her. With Bloom slowly going insane and without Sky's _loving support _her and their son would be ruined.

Nothingness surrounded her. A barren landscape, no life at all. Not even the plants dared to try and survive out here. But slowly, way out on the horizon, the castle began to take shape. Smiling, Diaspro picked up the pace. Revenge was sweet, no denying it. Oh, how long she had waited. She was going to destroy that family, no matter what it took. Suddenly, she became aware of a small nagging in her brain. It was a quiet voice, only just audible. Her anger nearly drowned it out completely.

_But what about Sky? If you pull his family to pieces, he will never love you. Isn't that what you want? His love? Isn't his happiness good enough for you?_

Diaspro faltered. Deep down, she still knew what it was to be a good person. But Bloom had pulled her happiness to pieces. No matter how hard she tried to show people this, they all thought the world of her. And she made Sky so happy. She made him smile. And he had the most gorgeous smile...this part of her really knew how to pull on her heart strings. Maybe that was all she needed.

_Whoa, hold on a minute. Bloom just waltzes in and takes your guy, and this is okay with you? Did I miss something here? What happened to _revenge_? She doesn't deserve a guy like Sky. She doesn't even deserve happiness. What's the point of Sky smiling if it's for all the wrong reasons? You should be the one bringing out the best in him. As for his love, would you rather just forget about it and sit around drowning in your own sorrow? Thinking about all you could be, but aren't? Do you want to show that guard that he was right, or prove him wrong? Would you rather spend the rest of your life alone, or die knowing that you did all you could to get back what is rightfully yours?_

The good person inside of her was swallowed completely. It's pathetic cries could no longer be heard. Diaspro couldn't believe she'd even _considered_ leaving Bloom be. That bitch deserved what was coming to her, and she was gonna get it. Hard. All it took to start things off was one little twist of fate, preferably in her favour. And she was definitely in luck. As she got ever closer to the city walls, a horse's whinny sounded from below her. A smirk crept its way across her features. A single carriage was travelling along the road that wound its way between the dense forest on either side. She would recognise it anywhere. I mean seriously, this is the exact reason he shouldn't go gallivanting off around the country, advertising his identity. You never know who might be lurking in the woods...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sipping the cold water slowly, Bloom thought about what had happened in her dream. What hadn't made sense before was coming together now. She hadn't been able to transform. She hadn't been able to do that in a long time though. Not since 4 years ago, when she'd given up her fairy form to save the one she loved. Sky had always told her she would regret that decision. Maybe he was right. She had a baby to protect now. And when the only magic she can manage is levitation spells and small things like that, how is she going to protect anyone? She couldn't use any strong defense or attack spells anymore. She was useless. It was coming up to 11:00 am. She'd woken up about a half hour ago, and seeing how late she was tried to go to the hospital to see Joel. But Sky had refused. He said she needed to relax and calm down first. She was so shaken up. Bloom guessed she was alright now, so placed the mug on her bedside locker and slowly got to her feet. Picking up a towel from the radiator, she went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She let the hot water run over her body, waking her up and making her feel so much better. After quickly getting dressed and tying her unruly red hair into a high ponytail, she left her bedroom and entered the kitchen. Sky was sat on the sofa, going over some paperwork. At the sound of footsteps he lifted his head and laid his pen back down on the coffee table.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

Bloom nodded. "Much better. "Like you said...it was just a dream." She told him that, but it wasn't what she believed.

However, Sky wasn't stupid. He knew when Bloom was lying. He knew how she was feeling, if something was troubling her, if she was unwell. He knew too that it wasn't just a dream. He just wanted to assure Bloom, which clearly hadn't worked.

"That's not what you really think though, is it?" He sighed, shifting the papers from the seat beside him and signalling for Bloom to come and sit next to him.

"It all seemed so real Sky. You don't understand. I-It was like I entered another realm, another dimension! My body reacted to that dream as though it were a reality." She perched herself on the edge of the seat. "And that scares me more than anything. What if I go back there, what if-" She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening as a new thought dawned on her.

"What?" Sky was starting to freak out now.

Bloom was scaring him. Her words made no sense to him, none of it did. Another realm? World jumping in a dream? It wasn't possible! It couldn't be...could it?

"What is it Bloom?" He asked again. "What if what?"

"What if someone's _sending_ me there? What if someone really is murdering me? Through a dream?"

"Don't be ridiculous Bloom. It's not possible. It was just your imagination." Sky argued. "You should know more than anyone that believing in something is what makes it real. This time...maybe your imagination got the better of you? Nightmares are normal, this one was just stronger than the others, nothing is-"

"But that's exactly it!" She cried. "That _is_ what I believe, I know it's real! I know that someone has got in my head and is messing with it. This dream is going to come back. And when it does...what if I'm on my own? If I have that dream when no one's around then..." Her voice was getting quieter and quieter, shaking more and more.

"No, Bloom..." Sky tried. "No..."

Bloom stared right through him, tears spilling onto her cheeks. Her body trembled in fear, and she leant forward, swaying around in the seat. With shaking hands she reached out to Sky, who caught her with his own steady ones. Every breath shook, and she seemed to lose herself, stop knowing where she was. She was confused and scared, and it showed. Sky pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively. He placed his hand gently on her head, and laid it on his shoulder. His other arm was wrapped around her back.

"S-Sky..." She choked out. "I know wh-where this is g-going, I-"

"No you don't." Sky said into her hair. "It was just a bad dream, that's all it was. You're gonna be alright Bloom. I promise."

"You're not going to be here forever...you can't always be with me." Bloom pointed out. "If this is what I think it is Sky then..." She trailed off, looking at him worriedly.

"That's not gonna happen, Bloom."

"If I'm alone, with no one to wake me, and I have that dream again then...I'm going to die." She looked straight ahead, but she wasn't seeing anything. The horrible truth washed over her, and it drowned her.

Sky felt as though he had been stabbed. He didn't think it was just a dream, but at the same time, he never thought it could be something that serious. She was going to _die_? No, that couldn't be right. He wouldn't let her die!

"I'm going to die, Sky..." She whispered. "I'm going to die!" He voice rose, strangled with fear. "What about Joel? I'm going to die and our son will have to grow up without me...he won't even remember me!"

"No! Listen to yourself!" He shouted. "This is insane, Bloom. Surely you can see that?"

But Bloom was in no state to be reasoned with.

"It makes all the sense in the world to me!" She screamed.

The tears were spilling fast, from both of their eyes.

"Bloom, as long as I live, no harm will come of you." Sky whispered, holding her tighter.

"But you can't stop it." She sobbed. "Whoever's doing this-"

"We don't know if _anyone's _doing this."

"But I do know that I'm going to die, Sky. This is happening. After all this time, a dream will kill me...I know it! But I don't want to die...not now, not like that. I'm so _scared_."

She had her head pressed against his chest, shaking and crying. He held her close to him, crying silently.

"Hey, hey..." He soothed, lifting her chin until her eyes met his.

She sniffed, and looked at him, blue eyes vacant of that light that shone from them. Completely engulfed by terror.

"You're scaring me too." He admitted. "But I'm certain that you won't die. I won't let you. You will never sleep alone, Bloom. That's a promise. I'll watch over you, each and every night. I will always wake you up, I will always bring you back to the living. Back to life. Okay?"

Bloom didn't speak. She barely managed a nod before throwing her arms around Sky again, who hugged her back, resting his forehead on her head. He kissed her gently.

"Besides, who says the dream will come back?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

King Erendor was obviously home from one of his little royal trips. A flag bearing the Eraklyon emblem flapped wildly as the horses hurried on their way. A little way on from the carriage, four other horses carried guards on their backs. No doubt there would be more seated beside the King himself. Diaspro shrugged. Nothing she couldn't handle. Gaining on them, she let out a crackling beam of energy that hit the ground between the horses. They stopped in their tracks, screaming and tossing their heads, rearing and kicking. The guards were caught of guard, falling to the ground and quickly scrabbling out of the way of the powerful hooves that came beating down around them. Pointing to the skies, Diaspro waved at them.

"Hello boys!" She called, enjoying the terrified looks on their snivelling faces. "Surprise!"

She let loose another burst of power, striking one of them square in the chest. He flew backwards, hitting his head hard on the uneven road.

"I bet that left a mark." She smirked.

As she landed, the horses kicked out, the whites of their eyes showing. The poor dears were scared out of their wits. Maybe they needed to be put out of their misery... Grabbing the sword from the unconscious guard that was crumpled on the floor, she made a swift slash across the horse's neck, watching as it buckled at the knees, rolling onto its side, its breaths shallow and shaking. Nothing thrilled her more than watching the life drain out of its eyes, washing away until it was no more.

Brandishing the dripping weapon at the other guards who were attempting to fight back, she yelled out, "Who's next?"

The idiots kept coming. Hadn't they learned anything? Clenching her fist, the swords flew from their hands, pummelling into the side of the carriage. Two bodyguards poked their head out of the square window on the door.

"What's gong on?" Erendor roared from inside.

Taking a proper grip on her own sword, Diaspro sliced one of their arms, kicking them in the stomach. He groaned, keeling over. Then she turned to another, raising her sword as his smashed into it. She held him off, before knocking the weapon out of his hand with one slash. Defenceless, the guard backed away, begging for mercy.

"Yes, well, mercy isn't exactly what I'm know for." Diaspro explained, plunging the weapon straight through his chest, watching the blood soak his shirt as he slowly sank to his knees.

By now, the bodyguards were pouring out of the carriage. There was about six of them all together, but Diaspro was ready for them. Shooting into the air, she let loose a shower of shining red arrows. None of them missed their targets. Landing, she walked calmly among the bodies that lay at her feet, and headed for the man she had winded. He cowered away from her. This was a good start. However, there was more important matters to deal with first. The horses had long since galloped off, apart from the ones hooked up to the carriage, who were being held back by the quivering driver. Opening the door, she saw King Erendor, sat with a worried look on his face.

"You'd think a _great king _like yourself would fight his own battles. Your son could have done better than that, old man."

Erendor turned sharply, his face paling as his brown eyes met her cold amber ones. "D-Diaspro? What are you doing here? I thought I locked you up a long time ago, after what you did..."

"It's all behind me now, Erendor. I have a new aim in my sights. And it all depends on you, actually."

He faltered for a moment. "Me? You look here, Diaspro, you leave me and my kingdom alone, you hear me? And if you lay a single finger, a single spell on my son-"

"It's not your son I want, darling."

Erendor looked confused.

"It's you."

The last thing Diaspro saw were his eyes widening in terror, before she flipped her sword and smashed him in the head with its hilt. A slow line of blood ran down the side of his face. That should do it.

"Wh- What...?" Erendor groaned.

Diaspro rolled her eyes. The stubborn old man was stronger than she thought. He wasn't completely unconscious. Yet. Summoning her power and forming an orb of energy between her palms, she blasted him with as much force as she dared. Bright light filled the interior of the carriage, but she didn't even flinch. When it cleared, Erendor was slumped in his seat, head lolling. His chest was smoking from the force, and there we drops of blood spreading over him. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough all the same. Returning to the only guard that remained alive, she grabbed him by the arm, ignoring his wails as her fingers made contact with the deep gash in his flesh.

"What do you want with me?" His voice was shaking uncontrollably, as was the rest of him.

"You are going to accompany me and the king back to Eraklyon. You will do all the talking and get us in there. You will explain that in a terrible accident the king was attacked and all your colleagues killed, understand?" She spat.

"What if they asked me who did it?"

She sighed. He was stalling, and she had no time for it. He agreed or he didn't, and either way, he would wind up dead. But he didn't know that. "You tell them you don't know. It was a hooded figure and you never saw their face."

"And if I don't?"

"Then my cover will be blown and I will have no reason to hide. I will destroy your city, murder your family. We don't want that, do we?"

The guard's eyes filled with tears. "My family? No."

"_Yes_. But if you do as I say, and keep this little encounter as _our_ _secret, _then I will let you and your family live, and less people will need to get hurt." Diaspro challenged. "Let's limit the number of casualties necessary here, shall we?"

When he didn't reply, Diaspro squeezed his arm, digging her nails into his wound.

"Okay!" He cried. "Alright, I'll get you into the city."

Diaspro smirked. "That's better."

Letting go of him, she marvelled how her nails matched the exact colour of his blood. Now there was just the problem of dealing with the driver. She didn't need to waste her energy on this one. Approaching him, he shrank back away from her. She laughed at him.

"Oh, no need to be frightened." She smiled.

"No need?" The driver replied. "You just killed all of those innocent men, you just ended their-"

He was cut off as Diaspro clenched her fist, and an invisible force closed around his neck. He clawed helplessly at his throat, but it was useless. He couldn't breathe.

"Those men deserved what was coming to them. I have every right mind to end your life now where I stand, for defying me." She hissed.

"P-please..." The man begged, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Diaspro let him go, and he gasped for air, tears streaming his face. She climbed up onto the front of the carriage beside him, and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards onto the ground.

"_Go._" She spat. "Get out of here, and don't ever come back to Eraklyon. If you tell anyone, I will find you, and I won't be quite so generous as this time."

The man got up and ran, away from the city, out into the middle of nowhere. He wasn't going to last long. No one did out there. Eraklyon was a tough place to live, outside of the city. Anyone who lived here lived within its walls. Beyond that, there was nothing. Nothing, of course, except the fearsome creatures that roamed the land.

The remaining guard steadied the horses, and took the reins in his hands. Diaspro reminded him of what he was to do and went to the back of the carriage, pulling on the armour of one of the dead to cover her face and disguise her. She breathed a sigh of pleasure as she climbed inside beside the unconscious king. Everything was looking up for her. She was nearly inside the city walls, and before you know it, Sky will be coming home to give his dear father a get well card, whilst his wife reacquaints herself with an old family friend, one on one, with _no one_ there to watch out for her...


	10. Deja Vu

"I hope I'll see you both soon. All of us do." Bloom smiled. "Everything's finally coming together."

Vanessa grinned back. "I know honey, and your father and I couldn't be happier for you both."

Mike nodded behind her.

"Anyway, yes, we'll hopefully see each other soon. It was great to talk to you again." She continued. "Bye Bloom. Take care of yourself!"

"You too Mum." Bloom replied. "Bye!"

She gave her parents a final wave and ended the call, sighing happily. At least everything back on Earth was fine. She longed to know what was wrong on Domino. After not even having spoken to her father, Bloom couldn't help but feel that something serious had happened. Her happy mood was disintegrating by the second, all her worries swooping in to take its place. However, despite the horrible thoughts that tormented her, she had Joel to worry about right now,and taking care of her family.

_Well what about your father? You're not taking very good care of him. Or your mother. You don't even know what's going on..._

Bloom shook the negative voice from her mind as best she could. She had to focus on things she _could_ help. And for now, there was nothing she could do to help her birth parents, apart from stay away, and allow them to sort out whatever it was. If they needed her, they'd let her know, right?

"Bloom?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine, Sky." She replied quickly, trying to stop his questions and concern.

Yes, _she_ felt helpless and scared, but she wanted Sky to be okay. For once, she wanted him to live his life without constantly worrying for her.

"No, you're not." He argued gently. "You're thinking about your father again, aren't you? And the dream?"

Bloom looked away from him and down at the floor. They had stayed away from the hospital today. Joel was almost two weeks old now, and most of his final tests were happening. It was easier if Bloom and Sky weren't there, so the doctors could be free to do what needed to be done in order to have him home, hopefully within the next week. But right now, that all seemed too far away for Bloom, with the fear that every night ran the risk of killing her in her own mind.

"Bloom, look at me. I can't keep having this conversation with you! Our son is about to come home!"

"I know, I know." She groaned. She too was fed up of having this conversation. She knew what she felt and she was standing by it, like she always had. "But I'm sorry if I'm just scared that I may not be alive when that day comes around."

Sky grabbed her by the arm, and shook her gently. "Bloom, can't you hear yourself? Don't you see how crazy this is?"

Tears stung her eyes and she looked up at him. "Sky...I am _not _crazy."

"I know you're not. But listen, our past is behind us now. There's no one left to harm you. Everything we've been through, all those fights we fought...we won, Bloom. No one can hurt you anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered.

"Because I have faith. I have faith that good will always win, and that even if there was anyone out there, we would take them down. Together. Fight for what's right."

"I'm tired of fighting!" Bloom retaliated. "I just want to settle down. Have a family! Live as normal a life as possible round here. As normal as it can get living in the fricking Magic Dimension!"

"I know. I want that too, I really do." Sky soothed, pulling her closer to him. "But by holding on to this...you're only making it harder for yourself honey."

Allowing herself to be pulled in, she rested her head on his shoulder. He was right. But it wasn't that easy. Besides, wish as she might, she wasn't normal. Not anymore. That all changed a _long _time ago, and it was too late to go back now. But it wasn't just a one off thing. Bloom could still feel _something. _Like there was a parasite in her head, that wasn't going away. Someone, or something, had got in her head and was messing with it. And God, wasn't it working...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The King still hadn't woken up. Hopefully he wouldn't for some time. Not until the next stage of her plan was underway. Peering out of the window, the landscape was gradually becoming more green and hilly, looking more alive. Diaspro smiled. Almost there. The carriage clattered over the last of the potholes in the road, which was flattening out as they neared the city gates. Craning her neck, Diaspro tried to see ahead of her, how much further they had to go. Soon enough, the high wall that surrounded the city came into view on the horizon. Slowly, it got larger and higher, and the bronze gates loomed before them. Leaning back in the leather seat, she smirked as the horses' hooves slowed to a trot, and then a walk, before coming to a complete halt. She strained to hear what was being said between the 'driver' and the gatekeeper.

"...please, hurry. It's urgent!" The blackmailed guard was yelling. "Hurry!"

"Well before I do, I must see the King. Security reasons."

Diaspro adjusted the helmet on her head and prayed it would cover her identity enough.

"Well please, do it quickly!" The nerves were clear in his voice.

The poor dear didn't want to see his family slaughtered. But his family would have a worse fate. They would live, not knowing what happened to their beloved husband and father. Oh well. Day in the life and all that. Diaspro only needed him to get her into the castle. After that, he was useless to her. And that meant he had to be..._disposed_ of.

The door of the carriage was flung open. The gatekeeper looked Diaspro up and down briefly, but thankfully didn't ask any questions. He was too shocked at the sight of his ruler, slumped down in his chair with blood soaking through his shirt to speak. Slamming closed the door and running away, his departure was shortly followed by the sound of the gates creaking and then swinging open. The carriage lurched into motion, and was rushed through the streets of Eraklyon carrying its precious load. People leapt out of the way to avoid being squashed and turned to stare after them.

Coming out into a large square, a wide road led straight up to the castle, where another set of gates was set up. They flew through them without any complications, and before she knew it, Diaspro found herself right outside the castle doors. The guard/driver came round and opened the door, helping out his King and crying out for help. More guards came running, followed by maids, who in turn alerted nurses. In a matter of minutes, the courtyard was filled with people, all frantically trying to help their King. In the commotion, Diaspro managed to slip away, running round the back of the building and entering through the servant entrance.

She found herself in a quiet, dimly lit corridor, and walked along it, alert for anything or anyone that might assist her with what she had to do. Up ahead, the sound of shouting and screaming came from a simple, oaken door. Pressing her ear against it, she struggled to make out any words. Carefully, she opened the door a crack, and peered through. The crowds of people, now a little smaller, had also made their way into the castle, and were swiftly moving through the grand main passages. At the front was King Erendor, being wheeled along by a team of nurses. Beside him was his wife, Queen of Eraklyon. Samara's face was deathly pale as she ran alongside her husband's limp body, squeezing his hand.

Watching them go, Diaspro eyed her next target. Pushing the King along was a Nurse in a different colour. All the others were in white, while she was in a sort of minty green. She barked instructions at everyone and was definitely taking charge of the situation. She was bound to be the head nurse. If Diaspro could get in her place, she'd have the King's health and life at her fingertips and no one would even know. The only problem was, how was she going to get to her? There were too many people around her now, but she didn't want to leave action for too long in case they healed Erendor and he woke up to tell everyone of her escape. No, she would have to come up with a way to do it, and fast. There was no way she was letting this opportunity for revenge slip away...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Something cold was pressed against his forehead. Cold and soft. It felt so good. His body felt as though it were on fire, and this was soothing it. As his senses slowly returned to him, everything flooded back. Eyes snapping open, he sat bolt upright. But the room swayed and his head throbbed, and he had to collapse back against the pillows. However, now the memories had been reawakened, there was no way they could be put back to bed.

"Your Majesty!" A voice cried in the distance. "He's waking up."

"Oritel?" A new voice called out, so far away it was barely existent.

His eyes were drooping again, and he felt his consciousness drifting away...

"Oritel!" Now the voice was right beside him. Someone sat down on his bedside, gripped his hand tightly. "Oritel, thank God! Are you alright?"

Through the slit of his eye, he could make out a figure, tall and slim, with a head of fiery red hair. And then consciousness hit him full force. His eyes shot open, and he flew into a sitting position in a mad panic, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. Everything's okay..." The person beside him gently pushed him back down, and the cold material was placed on his forehead again.

"M-Marion?"

"That's right. I'm here."

Oritel forced his eyes to remain open, and looked up into the face of his wife, her features becoming more distinct as focus slowly came to his vision.

"What happened?" He choked, holding a hand to his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Marion replied. "The nurses think you had a panic attack. You collapsed."

"A panic attack?" Oritel questioned.

She nodded. "They say that if you had been left any longer..."

"What?"

"You could have had a cardiac arrest." Finished Marion.

Oritel breathed deeply. He almost went into cardiac arrest after a panic attack? He couldn't remember anything... Anything except for the terrible news he'd received from Erendor. He recalled being on the phone with him. He was on the way home from one of his business travels. And he told him of what had happened...who had been speaking to him. Oritel didn't believe it though. It was all so crazy. _Too _crazy. There was no way it could possibly be true. So why did he panic?

"But...but I don't _remember._" He argued. "Surely I would remember such a thing?"

"You've had a rough time. Your brain needs time to catch up with you, that's all." Marion soothed. "It will all come back to you soon."

"I don't have time to wait!" Oritel cried. "I need to get out there! They need help! I swore I would protect them. All of them!"

The colour in Marion's face washed away. Oritel was scrambling to get out of the bed. She grabbed onto his wrist and held it.

Looking up into her face, Oritel frowned. "What's the matter? Marion...you look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's what you said before you collapsed." She whispered. "You said that it was happening and it was your fault. I didn't want to remind you until you were well...but now you're off again!"

"What? It's happening? That's impossible..."

"You really don't remember?" She asked again.

"No!" He sighed exasperatedly. "And there's no way it could be happening. It's a load of nonsense."

Marion shook her head. "That's not how you felt about it the other day."

"The other day!" Oritel yelled. "How long have I been here for?"

"Four days." Marion answered. "Four _long _days. You were in a terrible condition. I feared for your life! And now even more so! Oritel, please, tell me what's going on! What's nonsense? What is happening? You're _scaring _me!"

"Before I do, you must tell me."

"Tell you what?" She cried.

"Tell me what happened before I collapsed. The full story."

"I- I can't!"

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because I don't want to worry you again! I don't want the same thing to happen _again_. These last few days have been hard enough. I don't want to have to go through them _again_. I don't want anything worse to happen. You almost had a heart attack for God's sake!"

"But I need to know." Oritel murmured. "Lives are hanging in the balance!"

"Whose lives?"

"Just...tell me what I want to know. I'm begging you Marion! Please."

Marion looked him over. He was gripping her hand, whilst she still held his wrist. She wanted answers. Her husband's strange behaviour had left her on edge. She longed to crawl back onto flat land, where she wasn't at constant risk of falling. But she didn't want to send Oritel over either.

"If I tell you, promise you'll hear me out. And that you'll talk to me. Don't...don't freak out on me again. Don't leave me in the dark."

Oritel pressed his lips against the back of her hand. "I promise. Just tell me."

Taking a deep breath, she began to tell him everything. "Well, I came to your office to see you. I heard you on the phone. You were talking to someone about how it wasn't true. That you knew who _she _was. But you didn't believe it. You were on the phone to a King..."

"Yes. I remember that." Oritel confirmed. "It was Erendor. I swore I would protect them! And here I am, lying in bed!"

"I said, hear me out." Marion stopped him. "Don't panic. Just listen. When I came in, you seemed out of it. You wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Then I handed you the news I had just received."

"News?"

"Yes. News of our grandson's birth! That he was one month early, but was fine, and would make it. Joel."

"J-Joel? Bloom's son? Bloom's...family?"

"Yes!" Marion replied. "And it's a happy time. Everything's fine and well, and there's nothing to worry about."

"But...but she said that things would be bad from birth...and that it will lead to worse..."

"Oritel..." Marion warned. "Oritel, you said you wouldn't do this! After I told you, you freaked out! You said you had wasted time, that it was your fault. You said that everything was coming true, and you were too late, that you swore to protect them!"

"And I failed. If what you say is true, if Joel really is born, then I've failed." He whispered.

"Oritel please! Just talk to me! Protect who? What did this woman say would happen?"

Oritel was started to shake again. It was an unbearable case of deja vu. Marion reached out and gripped his hand. She tried to hold him steady, but it wasn't working.

"Oritel!" She yelled. "Oritel, come back to me! Please, say something! Don't leave me again..."

Behind her, she became aware of the door opening. Two nurses appeared by her side. They helped her up and began to pull her away. She tried to resist them, but it was useless. More nurses and doctors were filing into the room now. One of them held Oritel down, his body writhing in agony on the bed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Another took a needle and plunged it into his skin, on the inside of his elbow. Almost immediately, he calmed down, slumping against the pillows.

"Oritel?" Marion called out. "Oritel? W-What's going on?"

"It was just a sedative your Majesty." A nurse answered. "To calm him down. He'll awaken soon. But for now, you must leave him be."

"No! I'm not leaving him! Oritel!" She screamed. "You don't understand. He promised! He said he wouldn't leave me in the dark again! He said - he said he wouldn't make me go through this again! He said that- he said..."

She resolved into huge sobs, as the nurses guided her away from him and closed the doors behind her. She still knew nothing. The strong man she knew and loved was disappearing each and every day, slipping further and further out of reach. And worst of all...there was _nothing _she could do about it.


	11. Just a Bad Dream

_The dirt blotted out the distant sky. It clogged up her mouth and nose. Breathing was becoming harder and harder. She couldn't scream out for help. She couldn't do anything to help herself. Her life was slipping away from her, the darkness closing in around her._

_Suddenly, a tremendous rumbling struck the earth. It shook wildly, and she was thrown through the drowning dirt. The shaking didn't stop, and her body shook violently with the earth..._

Bloom shot up with a scream, gasping for breath.

"Sky!" She cried out.

"Shh..." He soothed. "I'm right here, you're alright."

Sweat poured from her forehead. Her hands gripped the bed covers. Sky was sat on the edge of the bed. His hands were on her shoulders. He must have shaken her to wake her up. Frowning, he combed her hair back from her face and took her hand in his.

"It's okay, it's over now." He murmured. "You're alright Bloom. Everything's alright."

She didn't say anything, but breathed deeply, her heart pounding out of her chest. She shivered violently, and tears stung her eyes. She looked up into Sky's face, and a strangled wail escaped from her mouth.

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. She leant against him, her body shaking.

"The same again?" He asked.

Unable to speak, Bloom nodded her head, clinging on to him. She was so afraid. It just kept coming back, every time she slept. Silent tears slid down her cheeks, as she buried her face in Sky's chest. The pale, early morning light shone through the blinds. It was a comfortable change from the pitch blackness of death. She was so close to it. It was as though it was always right there beside her, waiting for her to fall so deep, that there would be no way she could ever climb back out again.

Sky rocked her gently. "It's gonna be okay. It's all over sweetie. Nothing's gonna hurt you now."

Bloom sniffed, her breaths shuddering with the tears.

"I'm here. I'm right here..." Sky murmured.

She clung on to him tighter.

"Oh Sky..." She whispered. "It was awful!"

"I know, I know." He stroked her hair. "But you're alright now."

He went to pull away from her, but she gripped him ever tighter.

"No!" She cried out. "Don't go. Don't leave me alone!"

"Hey, I'm here, I'm here." He said, embracing her again.

She hugged him back, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"I'll always be here..." He whispered into her hair.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Diaspro shifted uncomfortably. She'd been sat in a small crevice high in the wall of a narrow passageway for most of the night. Before that, she had watched the door to the King's chambers for a good few hours, waiting for her target to leave. But no one left the room. This had confused her. Surely _someone_ had to leave to fetch more equipment or carry messages to the queen. It took her some time to realise that there was another door, inside the chambers. That was where everyone had been coming and going. So, after locating where it lead, she had hid inside. All she could do now was wait. Wait for the head nurse to walk by, and then she would strike. Then she could get to Erendor. Sky would be here very soon.

Below her, she heard the door creaking open, and footsteps rushing down the corridor. She peered down into the passage, and saw one of the nurses scurrying by. Diaspro rolled her eyes. She didn't know how much longer she could stay in here. Besides, someone was bound to go and see why the guard never returned from his trip to her cell. Soon her escape would be discovered, and the king's defences intensified.

As though in answer to her prayers, once again the door swung open. Diaspro watched closely as a woman in a mint green nurse's outfit strode purposefully down the corridor. She smiled. Once the nurse had walked past her, Diaspro pushed herself from the crevice and jumped down onto the ground. She landed on her haunches, and slowly rose to her feet. The sound of her feet hitting the ground echoed subtly through the cavern. Up ahead, the nurse's footsteps slowed down and stopped. Diaspro pressed herself against the wall, hiding in the shadows. But the nurse didn't stop for long, and continued along the corridor. Diaspro slunk along the wall after her. Someway down the passage, the nurse disappeared through a small door on the right. Diaspro approached to see that there was a green cross on it and a no entry sign. It must be where the medical equipment is. All the nurses that Diaspro had watched pass by that day had all returned. And so, she stood at the side of the door, and once again, she waited.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The streets of Magix city rushed by. Everyone getting on with their lives. It was about time Bloom got on with hers. She couldn't let this dream hold her back forever. She leant her head against the window, finding the vibrations from the engine relaxing against her forehead. Beside her, Sky focused on the road. It had been a very quiet journey.

Finally, Sky broke the silence. "You alright?"

"Mmm..." Bloom mumbled, not turning to face him.

"C'mon Bloom." He tried. "We're going to see Joel. The doctors said he can come home soon. We can finally settle down and have a family."

"I know." She sighed, burying her face in her hand.

"Don't let this dream ruin that for you." Sky pressed. "I miss you, Bloom."

"What?" She asked.

Sky put the brake on as they slowed at another red light. "You've not been the same, Bloom. Ever since this dream...I get that you're scared, I mean, I am too! But I miss the old you. I hate to see you like this. You're fading away, and I feel like there's nothing I can do but watch. I can't live without you. Don't make me have to."

"Sky, I can't help the way I feel..."

"I know that! I get it, honestly I do. But you're letting this whole thing take away your happiness. I haven't seen you smile in days. I miss your smile. I've seen you cry more than I've seen you laugh. I miss your laugh. And your eyes! They have lost the light that I knew and loved. I miss that. I miss _you _Bloom."

"Sky, I..." Bloom began.

But she didn't know what to say. He was right. Everything he said was true. She just didn't know how to change that. Her fear had consumed her, it controlled her! And try as she might, she couldn't shake that fear.

"I miss myself too." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Bloom." Sky said. "I didn't want to make you feel bad, but it's tough for me too. Your pain hurts me as well."

She didn't reply, but just nodded her head, continuing to look out of the window.

Sky sighed, knowing he had just made things far harder for both of them. "Forget I said anything."

But he knew just as well as Bloom that it couldn't be unsaid. His words hung thick in the air around them, weighing Bloom down. They drove the rest of the way to the hospital in prickly, miserable silence.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The door handle turned, and the door swung open. Diaspro pressed herself against the wall, silently alert. The nurse stepped out into the corridor and hurried back towards the king's chambers. As soon as she was in front of her, Diaspro sprung from behind, clamping her hand over the nurse's mouth and nose and dragging her backwards. The bottles of medicine in her hand fell to the floor, their contents spilling across the stone, and she let out a muffled scream, kicking out and fighting against her attacker. Diaspro pulled her back into the medical room and threw her to the floor, quickly locking the door and removing the key from the lock behind her.

"Get away from me!" The nurse screamed from the floor, not even looking to see who had grabbed her.

"Hush now, I really don't want to have to hurt you...yet." Diaspro spat.

"If you think that-" The nurse stopped speaking with a sharp intake of breath.

She was still on the floor, and looked up at Diaspro, her eyes wide with terror.

"Diaspro?" She choked out.

"So you do know me?" Diaspro chuckled in mock surprise. "Well then you should also know that I'm not the nicest of people."

"What the hell are you doing here?" The nurse rose to her feet.

"Excuse me?"

"You...did you do this to the king?" She gasped.

Diaspro held a hand to her heart. "Me? Would I ever do such a thing?"

The nurse clenched her fists.

Diaspro laughed. "You caught me."

"_Why_? Why would you do something like this?"

Diaspro walked towards her. "I don't have to explain myself to you. But I do, however, _need _you."

"Me?"

"Oh yes, you see, without you, I can't get to the king. Without you, my plan fails."

The nurse backed up against one of the metal shelves full of medicines and equipment that were stored in the room.

"And what makes you think that I'll actually help you? That I will betray my king to assist your evil?"

Diaspro laughed cruelly in her face. "And what makes you think you have a choice in the matter?"

The nurse pressed herself against the shelves as Diaspro advanced on her. Then, she ducked out of the way and ran to the door, desperately pulling on the handle. But the door remained closed.

"Looking for this?" Diaspro mocked, holding up the key. "You might as well give up. You're not getting away."

"I won't give up so easily." The nurse screeched.

Diaspro smiled. "I should hope not. It makes things a lot more interesting. For me."

The nurse turned away for a moment, and then suddenly, a burst of blue light resonated from her, filling the room. Diaspro smirked.

When the light cleared, the nurse stood in a shiny, pale blue petal dress that floated around her knees. Her feet were bare, apart from a blue material that wound around her toes and then halfway up her calves. Her blonde hair had grown from being shoulder length and now almost reached her feet. Around her neck, a swirly blue necklace hung and on her back, huge butterfly-like wings had sprouted, a shimmering blue and gold colour.

"I see you're a fairy." Diaspro said simply. "Doesn't really come as a surprise."

"Still need me in your little plan?" The nurse scoffed.

Diaspro ignored her. "An Enchantix fairy no less."

"Worried Diaspro?"

"Not at all. I've faced far worse."

She didn't move from the middle of the room, but eyed the nurse carefully. She didn't feel like she should waste her energy on such a pathetic cause.

The nurse summoned a ball of electric blue energy to her hands, and fired at Diaspro. The fugitive raised her hand at lightning speed, caught the attack, and crushed it in her palm.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to try harder."

Diaspro pushed her hands forward, and an invisible force sent the nurse flying backwards into one of the shelves. It crashed to the floor, spilling the medical equipment and smashing the bottles and jars.

The nurse staggered to her feet, stunned. Again, she fired an attack at Diaspro. Again, Diaspro batted it away like a kitten playing with a ball of string. Again, Diaspro had the upper hand.

When the nurse had been knocked to the ground for the hundredth time, Diaspro backed off. A metal shelf had landed square on top of her, and she struggled under its weight. She was trapped. There was no way she could get out. She was weak, and had neither the physical or magical strength to help herself.

"Somehow, I think it's you who should be worried now." Diaspro murmured, crouching down beside her and stroking her hair. "Such a shame. You were only trying to be brave. Look where bravery has lead you."

"Please Diaspro, I'm begging you!" The nurse cried. "Please, let me go! Please...ah!"

She cried out in pain as the shelf shifted slightly, applying more pressure to her body.

"Oh, shhh..." Diaspro soothed, running a hand down her face. "Soon, I assure you, you'll feel no pain at all."

"What are you going to do to me?" She whined, her eyes filling with tears.

"All I can say is that it will hurt like hell, but when I'm finished, pain will be a distant memory. Just a bad dream."

"What? I don't underst-"

Her words were cut off and she screamed out in pain, her body writhing under the heavy shelf.

Diaspro held out her hands and slowly brought all the energy out of the nurse's body. Her body began to flicker between her fairy form and her human form. Sweat poured from her face, her eyes screwed shut in agony. Through the glare of light, Diaspro smiled. Eventually, the light dimmed, and the nurse lay in her human form beneath the shelf, breathing heavily, crying quietly in pain.

Diaspro felt the nurse's energy flowing through her veins, slowly merging with her own. She felt herself become even more powerful. She was going to need all that power for the next stage of her plan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bloom and Sky made their way through the corridors of the hospital. One of Joel's doctors met them at the front desk, and now he walked with them.

"Joel's condition has improved dramatically." He explained. "We think that in the next day or so, he can be discharged and go home."

Bloom breathed a sigh of relief. Beside her, Sky took her hand and squeezed it.

"I understand that this has been incredibly tough for you both, and I commend your bravery."

Bloom smiled and nodded her head. "I just can't wait to have him home."

They reached the NICU and entered the ward. Bloom approached Joel. He was already getting so big, and now less wires were hooked up to him. He was fast asleep and didn't even realise her and Sky were there. Bloom sat down on the chair by the incubator. Just being there beside him made her feel so much better. Sky rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be home soon." He said with a small smile.

"I know, I can hardly believe it." Bloom sighed. "I've just gotten so used to looking at him through this plastic...I can hardly even imagine him in my arms."

"Well, maybe you just need to see him in your arms?" A nurse approached them, a huge smile on her face.

"You mean I-I can hold him?" Bloom asked, reflecting the nurse's face.

"Yes, you can. We've already taken him out a few times to make sure he was ready during his latest tests."

The nurse removed the lid from the incubator, and Joel stirred as the air around him changed. He opened his little eyes, two brilliant blue circles gazing up at the nurse. She reached in and lifted him gently out of the incubator. Bloom reached out her arms and took her son for the first time. He was still so small, so fragile. But he was getting better. Soon he'd be home with her and Sky. She held him close to her, smiling down at him. His little hands were balled into fists as he squirmed in her arms. Bloom shook her head in disbelief. In her arms. She never thought she'd see the day...

Sky also grinned from ear to ear. Bloom looked up at him. He reached down to Joel, and Bloom held him until he was safe in his father's arms. Watching them together, Bloom felt like bursting into tears of utter joy. It had been an immensely difficult few weeks, and finally, something good was happening. They could get their family life back on track, live the life they had always wanted to, together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The nurse cried in pain. She still lay beneath the shelf, her body even weaker now her magical energy had been pulled from her.

"Please Diaspro!" She wailed again. "Please! Why are you doing this?"

Diaspro ignored her. "Ever heard the expression, 'drained the life out of me'?"

The nurse's eyes were wild with terror as she watched Diaspro.

"Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do to you."

The nurse struggled under the shelf.

Diaspro reached out her palms, summoned all her power, and began to draw the very soul, the essence of her life from the nurse. She screamed out in agony, tears flooding her face. Diaspro didn't even flinch. A stream of energy flowed from the nurse's chest to Diaspro's hands. The nurse's screams got quieter and quieter. Until finally, the flow of energy snapped to a halt. The nurse lay there, her breathing shallow. In her hands, Diaspro held her life, a swirling ball of silver and blue. She snarled, and compressed it in her hands. It resisted for a short time, shaking under the pressure. And then it could fight back no longer, and collapsed in on itself, destroyed and dead. The nurse took in a sharp breath, and then lay still, her body completely empty. No life, no soul. Nothing. Diaspro breathed deeply, worn out from using so much of her power in one blast.

She approached the nurse's body, and used her power to remove the shelf from it. She waved her hand over the lifeless corpse, healing the skin. All the cuts and bruises faded away, all the blood stains lifted, until she looked almost perfect in death, pristine and clean. She looked almost peaceful.

"I told you." Diaspro murmured, running a hand across her cold, pale cheek. "When I'm finished with you, pain will be a distant memory. Just a bad dream."


	12. Taking Over

Diaspro breathed deeply, sinking to her knees. She was weak, but she knew she couldn't stop now. Time was fast running out. She had to act now. She dragged herself across the room and into a small, walk in cupboard to the side. Looking out into the trashed store room, she had a clear view of the nurse's body. Filling her chest with air, she cleared her mind, and thought only of what she had to do next. She thought about _why_.

"Why?_ Why are you doing this?"_

That's what the nurse had asked.

_Because I have been cheated and humiliated all my life. _Diaspro thought savagely_. Because everything I had has been ripped from me. Bloom has ruined my life. Sky has destroyed me as well.__ Now I'm a fugitive in my own realm. I'm an outcast. I have_ nothing _to live for. _

Her anger channelled new energy into her body. Her power coursed through her veins, gaining strength through each vessel. Her energy, her essence, her very soul concentrated at her chest, the force nearly constricting her heart. She doubled over, gasping in agony. For a moment, the pain was relieved as the force weakened. For a moment, Diaspro was desperate to let it go and return her body to normal, the pain was so intense. But instead, she scrunched her eyes tight shut and concentrated her energy towards her heart, channelling the pain. She tried to breathe through it, but breathing was near impossible.

_It's all worth it. _She told herself. _This pain...it's worth it. Just hold out a bit longer..._

She let out a blood curdling scream as the pressure built up, crushing her heart and her lungs. Just when her vision swam and began to go black...it stopped. Just like that. Diaspro gasped for breath. Had it worked? She felt light, almost ethereal. Slowly, her eyes peeled open. A bright, red orange glow filled the room. Frowning, the realisation dawned on her that it was shining from _her. _And slowly, so slowly that it was barely noticeable, the glow was growing stronger. Diaspro gasped in shock. It _had _worked! She took a deep breath. She _was _the light. It wasn't just shining _from _her, it _was _her. That was all she was now, a disembodied spirit, flowing through the air. Every second she became more whole, as more pieces of her energy and soul flowed to meet her, strengthening the light. It flowed from her body. Diaspro turned. She thought she was ready. She had spent years before her capture learning advanced spells. This was the one she had prepared for the most. If she didn't, her souls could become paralysed in shock, lost forever, damned to the cruel keeping of time and space. She'd be dead. _Years _of training...she _should _be ready. And yet nothing could prepare her for the strangeness and confusion that met her when she turned around.

It wasn't like looking in a mirror at your reflection. Her body was still on the floor, face to the ceiling. Her energy and soul still flowed from her chest into the air. Her head was tilted backwards, her mouth open in a silent scream. The tears she had cried slid slowly down her lifeless face. But the most disturbing part was her eyes. They were wide open, staring up to the ceiling, completely blank and unseeing. Diaspro was used to seeing that look in other people's eyes, but seeing herself in this state terrified her. Her eyes were glassed over, emotionless and blank. No life left in them. They were dead. _She _was dead. The panic and fear rose inside her. She felt as though she were frozen, unable to drag her eyes away from the horrific sight before her.

_No! _She screamed at herself. _You are _not _dead! You are right here, alive. You're stronger than this. You had the strength to pull this spell off, and you can end it again when you need to. You have a job to do, one you have been planning for years when you were locked up in that cell. Don't let your fear kill you now. You are _not _dead!_

Diaspro closed her eyes and pulled herself painfully away from her empty body. It felt like she was peeling her skin from super-glue, and it tore her flesh as she turned away. She thought about her state. A spirit, a ball of energy flowing through the air. Her very essence...no longer was it in her body. It was free, and could go anywhere. No longer would her identity hold her back. She could be whoever she wanted to be. And right now, the one person she wanted to be happened to be her easiest target.

Her eyes slid across the room, coming to rest on the nurse's dead body lying amongst the wreckage. She hardly even looked dead after Diaspro had removed all her cuts and bruises. Now that the nurse's soul and energy had been absorbed by Diaspro, her body also lay empty. There was no resistance, nothing to fight back against an intruder. No thoughts to even register that someone was taking over her body. That made Diaspro's job so much easier.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sky lay in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. Bloom's warm body was pressed up against him, fast asleep. He glanced across at his clock. Two in the morning. Sleep still hadn't come to him. He couldn't let it. Sky felt that he could hardly even turn his attention from Bloom for a single moment. He was so scared for her. At first, he had thought that she was overreacting. It was just a dream. But now, he too realised it wasn't. What Bloom had said about how real it was, about how it was killing her, scared Sky even more. He wasn't going to let it. He rarely slept any more, always staying awake by Bloom's side to bring her back to life. But he'd noticed that the dreams were becoming more frequent. The fear Bloom had of them made it easier for them to enter her head. And every time it happened, Sky found it increasingly harder to wake her up. She was falling in deeper and deeper, and Sky couldn't reach her hand to catch her.

He thought about all the plans they had for their family. Joel was being discharged the next afternoon, and happy as they were, there was still this danger hanging over them, shadowing the light that tried to shine through. Beside him, Bloom shifted. Sky sat up, looking at her in concern. But she simply turned over, eyes closed in peace. He let go of a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, sinking back into his pillows. The worry for her tortured him every living moment. He couldn't live without her. And yet he feared he may have to. The joy of their son coming home could barely be felt through the pain of maybe having to raise him without her...

_No, don't think like that. You can't think like that. If you believe that, you may lose her forever. You can pull through this, you have pulled through dangers before, you can do it again. Don't abandon her now, don't-_

Sky's thoughts were cut off by Bloom as she writhed beneath the sheets, her breaths becoming short and forced.

"Bloom?" Sky's voice penetrated the darkness. "Bloom!"

He reached out to her, shaking her shoulders, calling her name; anything to wake her up. But her eyelids didn't even flicker. Sky wasn't going to give up. He pulled her up into a sitting position, her head lolling to the side, her entire body limp and getting colder by the second.

"C'mon Bloom, open your eyes." He willed, placing his hand against her cheek. "Please don't go now."

She still didn't move.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted out. "Wake up, Bloom! Please!"

Tears came to his eyes, his voice choked. He held her close to him, shaking her. And then her eyelids began to flicker.

"Yes! Bloom, open your eyes..."

Her eyes flew open and she couldn't hold back the high pitched, blood curdling scream that escaped from her lips. She coughed and spluttered, taking huge heaving breaths. Sky held her as steady as possible, relief washing over him. She was alive. Bloom struggled to breathe beside him. Sky couldn't begin to imagine how awful the dream must be for her, how painful it is. He hated it that she had to face these nightmares alone. He wished he could take the experience from her head and take it on himself. He hated not being able to do anything but sit by and watch as she suffered. It was slowly killing her, and she seemed to be losing the will to fight back anymore. It hurt him more than he cared to explain, more than he could even express.

A sob sounded from Bloom, and then another. They racked her body and she shook in his arms. Sky held her tighter, and she cried against his bare chest. She didn't speak, and neither did Sky. There was no point in telling her what he did every time this happened. He'd said it so much it was probably implanted there in her mind. Besides, he hated lying to her, and telling her that it was going to be okay and that it's 'just a dream' wasn't right. Not when now, he too believed the opposite. Instead, he just held her in his arms, and let her cry the pain away, if it could go away at all. He let the tears stream silently down his face, as he held Bloom close to him, her sobs filling the night that lay thick around them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Diaspro neared the nurse's body, and slowly slipped in, taking over. The nurse lay still and silent for a moment, before her eyes snapped open and her chest lifted with a huge breath. Diaspro took a moment to adjust to this new perspective, to this new body she found herself in control of. Shakily, she rose to her feet, looking around her. Her eyes slid across her own body, still lifeless on the floor. She shook her head and turned away, refusing to give in to her distant, nagging fear. Her plan flooded into her mind, and she walked towards herself, closing the door to the small walk in cupboard she had left her body in. Then, with a wave of her hand, red and orange sparks danced in the air, and the room was cleared up. Spilt liquids and medicines flowed back into their containers, the containers back to their shelves, the shelves standing themselves up again. Burn holes in the floor and walls sealed over, and broken tiles on the floor mended on their own. Soon, their was no evidence left of the fight that had taken place. Satisfied with her work, Diaspro turned and left through the door back out into the passageway. The bottle the nurse had been carrying before Diaspro had captured her still lay on the floor. Casually, she picked it up and made her way towards the King's chambers, tucking a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. She smoothed out her mint green nursing uniform, smiling to herself at how well everything was going. Her revenge was well underway, and soon she would put Bloom through exactly what she had been through, the heartbreak and loss she had suffered.

Coming out into the grand corridor in the King and Queen's quarter of the castle, Diaspro hurried along the red carpeted floor. Outside the King's bed chambers, two of the other nurses were waiting, worried looks on their faces. Diaspro smirked. _Her _nurses. She thought of the head nurse she was impersonating, and her features became worried too as she neared the nurses.

"Sarah!" One called, rushing over to her. "Where have you been?"

"When I arrived at the room, I was informed that a new stock of this was just arriving. I had to wait for a few moments." Diaspro acted quickly, gesturing to the bottle in her hand, not a tone of doubt in her voice. "How is he?"

"Not good." The other replied. "He's fading faster by the minute."

"Then there's no time to lose." Diaspro strode confidently past them, opening the door.

Inside, the King lay pale in his bed, his chest stained in blood. Diaspro had to fight the urge to smile. Beside him, Samara clutched his hand, her face worried and flooded with tears. Countless wires hooked Erendor up to a life support machine, and the rest of the team of nurses hurried around monitoring him.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep him alive like this." One said, looking to Diaspro.

The Queen's head snapped up. Her voice was choked by the tears as she said, "You can save him, can't you?"

Diaspro frowned. "I can try, your Majesty. But I can't make any promises."

A small sob sounded from her. "Please, don't let him die..."

"I'll do my best." Diaspro tried her best to sound as sympathetic as possible. "Now, this is a very complicated procedure. I really must do it alone-"

"What?" The nurses protested, cutting her off.

"Are you sure Sarah?" One asked. "This isn't like you."

"I know, but never before have I had to deal with something this serious. I can't promise that he will be okay though. The least I can do for now is stabilise him. It may be a while before he fully comes around. Now please, leave me to do this, I don't have a lot of time."

Reluctantly, the nurses began to file out of the room. The Queen sat beside her husband in shock.

"Your Majesty, please. You must leave him for a while."

"I can't..." She whispered.

Diaspro took her by the arm and helped her up, guiding her to the door. "I'm afraid you must. I will do everything in my power to help the King."

Nodding her head, Samara allowed herself to be taken out of the room.

Diaspro stood in the middle of the two doors, looking out into the corridor. When she saw no one was there, she smirked and shut the doors, bolting them and turning to face the King's limp body. Smiling devilishly, she walked towards him, her hands blazing with a red-orange ball of energy.


End file.
